Guérison
by odvie
Summary: Ombrage emploie des méthodes extrêmes pour interroger un élève et c'est le maître des potions qui se charge de ramasser les pots cassés. Présence d'un OC. Fic centrée sur Rogue et le OC. 0/20 en résumé. - -'
1. Chapter 1

Guérison :

Chapitre 1 :

« Maintenant, répondez à ma question. »

La professeur -et accessoirement directrice- Ombrage souriait de toutes ses dents face à l'élève de 6ème année qui commençait à se sentir mal. Elle avait demandé, quelques jours plus tôt, du Veritasérum au professeur Rogue et avait profité du fait qu'il soit en cours pour « emprunter » divers poisons qu'elle connaissait pour leur redoutable efficacité, sans l'accord du maître des potions, bien entendu. Rien que pour ces produits, elle jubilait d'avoir pris les pires de la réserve sans se faire remarquer. D'après elle, l'élève qu'elle était en train d'interroger méritait amplement ce traitement. Elle lui avait proposé un grand verre de jus de citrouille, chose qu'il avait accepté avec joie puisqu'elle prenait un thé en même temps. Ce verre opaque contenait effectivement du jus de citrouille, mais aussi plusieurs de ces substances qu'elle avait chapardées et mélangées. L'adolescent n'avait rien vu et bu ce verre d'une traite.

Maintenant, il était à genoux sur le sol, respirant avec difficultés. Elève de Serdaigle, plutôt grand et fin, il portait ses cheveux bruns longs jusqu'au milieu de son dos et toujours libres, sauf en cours de potions et de botanique. Considéré comme bon élève parmi les professeurs, il était d'une nature joyeuse et insouciante, adorant plaisanter comme discuter de sujets extrêmement sérieux, ne perdant jamais son calme et sa bonne humeur.

Sauf que là, ses yeux bleus clairs n'exprimaient rien d'autre que l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

« Répondez, ordonna Ombrage, savourant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ou bien, je me verrais dans l'obligation de ne pas vous donner d'antidote. »

Le mot « antidote » résonna dans l'esprit de l'élève. Pourquoi un antidote ? La vision du verre rempli de jus de citrouille s'imposa : il avait été empoisonné !

Une vague de panique le saisit. Il se releva et prit la fuite, ouvrant la porte avec fracas et courant à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Ombrage le laissa faire, déçue : elle n'aurait pas sa réponse vu qu'elle avait la fainéantise de le poursuivre. De plus s'il mourrait dans son bureau, cela aurait Sali son nouveau tapis rose bonbon qu'elle venait de s'offrir. Tant pis ! Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'antidote.

Le professeur Rogue patrouillait dans les couloirs depuis une bonne heure, vagabondant ainsi dans tout le château. Il était surpris de n'avoir rencontré aucun élève sur son chemin. Auraient-ils enfin intégré le règlement ? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une pensée lui rappela qu'il y avait toujours des élèves dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, surtout les Gryffondors, il suffisait juste de les chercher. Ricanant à l'idée d'en attraper un, il reprit sa marche, bien décidé à trouver au moins un insomniaque, voire deux ou plus, pourquoi pas ?

Ses pas le menèrent au sixième étage de l'aile nord. Là-bas, il entendit un faible bruit de toux qui le fit sourire : proie à moins de 300 mètres !

Le Serdaigle s'agrippa au mur pour rester debout. Des tremblements violents l'agitaient, l'empêchant de garder un équilibre stable. Il toussa violemment et cracha du sang sur le sol. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il se força à se détacher du mur et marcha d'un pas non assuré. Il tituba dans tout le 5ème étage, jusqu'à l'escalier menant au 6ème de l'aile nord où il se laissa tomber à genoux, une crise de toux le reprenant violemment et le laissant sans force pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, il se redressa en se tenant fermement à la rampe de l'escalier, ignorant les traces rouges que laissaient ses mains sur son passage.

Le professeur se fondit dans l'ombre, totalement invisible, et attendit. Le bruit de pas se rapprochait lentement, trop lentement à son gout, lui faisant perdre patience. Il ferma donc les yeux et se concentra sur comment il allait surprendre cet imprudent. D'abord, il attendrait que l'élève le dépasse, ensuite, il sortirait de l'ombre et le surprendrait ainsi, avec un Lumos. C'était fou comme il adorait faire çà ! Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres : il allait bien s'amuser.

La personne marchait étrangement à l'entendre. D'ailleurs, le prof fut surpris de la sentir se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber et continuer son chemin sans l'avoir remarqué. C'était la première fois qu'il lui arrivait une telle chose ! Mais qui pourrait faire çà ? Quelqu'un ayant abusé du whisky Pur Feu ? Possible.

Il s'avança doucement vers sa cible, ne faisant bruit. Maintenant !

Il posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de l'élève et de sa main droite dégaina sa baguette pour éclairer le visage de sa future victime. Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna brutalement, paniquée, laissant la lumière l'éclairer et ainsi le maître des potions put le reconnaitre :

« Monsieur Delgado. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes…

-AAAHHHH !

-…ici ? »

Le cri le surprit mais pas autant que le teint trop pâle et le sang coulant de la bouche du jeune homme. Il entendait sa respiration sifflante et face à son air complètement hagard, se demanda ce qui pouvait mettre cet élève dans un tel état. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il n'était jamais tombé malade, du moins à la connaissance des professeurs. Un tel comportement l'incita à la prudence et il resserra sa prise sur l'épaule afin d'empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

« Delgado. Vous êtes prié de répondre à ma question. »

Cette phrase remplit le Serdaigle d'horreur. Il revivait la scène dans le bureau d'Ombrage et alors qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir, croyait qu'elle était là, le tenant par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de fuir et ainsi le forcer à répondre. Il ne voulait subir cet interrogatoire une nouvelle fois. Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de ce qu'il confondait comme étant la Directrice et voulut s'enfuir à nouveau.

Rogue ne comprit pas la réaction du plus jeune et le vit chuter à deux mètres de lui, tremblant et secoué d'une quinte de toux. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à ses cotés, pensif : il n'avait jamais encore vu un élève dans cet état, surtout celui-ci. Et comme il était comme d'habitude à la fin de la journée, çà ne pouvait pas être une maladie, ou alors c'était une maladie foudroyante, mais c'était extrêmement rare, il écarta cette possibilité. Il y avait donc autre chose, mais quoi ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il se concentra et pénétra l'esprit du cadet. Face au fiasco provoqué par la peur, il se vit obligé de transmettre son calme pour y voir un peu plus clair et fouilla dans les souvenirs les plus récents. Il découvrit la retenue avec Ombrage et tiqua car il vit le fameux verre qu'elle avait servi. Un déclic se produisit dans sa tête et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Empêchant l'élève de se relever en le gardant au sol avec ses bras, il continua la fouille pour avoir plus de renseignements et finalement lâcha : Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus par ces souvenirs. Mais par contre, il se devait d'agir et d'abord de calmer cet adolescent décidemment trop agité à son gout !

Auteur : comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a un OC et comme je sais que c'est rarement apprécié, ce sera à vous de décider si je mets la suite ou pas. J'ai déjà abandonné une fic et ça ne me ferait pas peur de le faire une seconde fois. Alors à la prochaine, le temps de passer les exams et de recopier le chapitre suivant !

N'hésitez pas pour les reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Toujours dans l'esprit du Serdaigle, il chuchota des mots qui se voulaient rassurants avant de se rendre compte qu'il se produisait exactement l'effet inverse ! Faisait-il si peur que çà ? Il se retira donc, comprenant qu'il devait employer la manière forte pour le maitriser. Le stupéfixer ? Bonne idée mais il le voulait conscient. Proposition rejetée ! Il y en voyait une autre, mais il devrait porter l'élève et surtout ne pas se faire surprendre par des collègues ! Mais bon, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, aucun problème pour lui.

Il saisit sa baguette qu'il agita rapidement. Aussitôt, des liens apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour de l'adolescent, immobilisant ses jambes et remontant vers le haut du corps. De force, il le garda au sol le temps que le sortilège progressait. Enfin, il se retrouva avec un élève ligoté et bâillonné, parfait pour la discrétion, mais qui luttait désespérément pour se libérer. Indifférent face à cette agitation, il le mit sur le dos et le souleva sans difficulté, si ce n'est l'impression de tenir une anguille qui se tortillait pour s'échapper. Une fois chargé, il se mit à courir, empruntant tous les raccourcis qu'il connaissait pour accéder à son bureau.

L'élève tenta de se dégager une dernière fois puis abandonna, épuisé. Il sentait vaguement qu'on le déplaçait mais il était incapable de dire depuis quand et où il allait. La seule chose qui raisonnait encore dans sa tête était qu'il ne voulait pas retourner chez Ombrage pour l'interrogatoire, car il pensait toujours que c'était la Directrice qui le tenait là. Il sentait son corps brûlant et luttait pour rester conscient. Cette lutte ne durant qu'un instant pour lui, car il perdit rapidement connaissance.

Rogue remarqua le changement : de l'anguille, il était passé à la marionnette désarticulée. Il ne dit rien, sachant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son bureau. Dans moins de 2 minutes, il saurait le fin de cette histoire d'antidote. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte et coucha l'élève sur le bureau, qu'il maintenait toujours vide, avant de la refermer. Ensuite, il se pencha sur le plus jeune et se concentra pour retourner dans cet esprit perturbé.

Le jeune Delgado se sentait mieux dans ces ténèbres et avait la ferme intention d'y rester, soulagé de ne plus sentir la douleur qui irradiait son corps. L'idée de s'y enfoncer un peu plus lui plût et il se laissa sombrer.

« Non ! » Gronda une voix furieuse.

Une force l'attrapa et le ramena de force à la surface, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le maître des potions. Cette vision étrangement lui fit peur sur le coup.

« Vous avez commencé à me pourrir la soirée alors maintenant vous assumez, Nathanael Delgado ! Je vous interdis de me lâcher car j'ai encore besoin de vous pour savoir exactement ce que vous avez ! Alors cessez de vous débattre et laissez-moi vous examiner ! »

Sur ces mots, il entra une nouvelle fois dans la tête du cadet et prit le contrôle de son corps pour comprendre le problème. Il prit note de chaque symptôme, comparant avec ceux des poisons qu'il connaissait puis se retira, toutes ses réponses étant résolues sauf une. Pour cela, il se dirigea vers son armoire personnelle et constata qu'il manquait trois potions à l'étagère consacrée à ces substances mortelles, et pas des moindres. Cette découverte le surprit : avec un tel mélange, cet élève devrait être mort depuis longtemps ! A moins que le fait de les avoir mélangés ralentissait leurs effets… Aucun doute : la personne qui avait fait çà savait ce qu'elle faisait ! Il attrapa une fiole bleue très claire et en remplit un gobelet. D'un coup de baguette, il détacha le bâillon tâché de sang et le força à boire la potion. Le dénommé Nathanael se débattit contre cette chose qui, selon lui, n'arrangerait pas sa situation mais la poigne de l'aîné était trop forte et il dut obéir.

Une fois le gobelet vide, il fut soulevé et transporté une seconde fois. Le voyage se passa plutôt calmement pour lui qui fut rassuré par l'absence de masse rose bonbon non identifiée (à savoir le professeur Ombrage) et le fait que la personne qui l'avait retrouvé lui transmettait son calme à travers ses pensées. Il sentit qu'on le posait sur une surface nettement plus confortable que précédemment et que quelque chose le recouvrait.

Le professeur, l'avait reprit dans ses bras et mené jusqu'à ses appartements. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ce soir, si ce n'est de lui faire avaler tout le contenu de cette fiole et de voir s'il passait la nuit. Si c'était le cas, il aurait une petite chance de le sauver.

Il déposa son fardeau sur le divan et fit apparaitre un brancard qui lévitait à environ un mètre du sol. Parfait pour le garder sous sa surveillance. Il installa enfin l'élève dessus et, satisfait, retourna à son bureau pour prendre sa fiole entamée. Il savait maintenant que si le jeune Delgado s'était débattu avec force auparavant, c'était parce qu'il croyait qu'Ombrage l'avait retrouvé et allait lui soutirer des informations. Mais quel genre d'informations aurait mérité un empoisonnement ? Sûrement quelque chose de très important. Un sourire naquit sur son visage : il voulait ces renseignements et les aurait bien avant la Directrice !

Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Il devait prévenir le professeur Flitwick de l'état critique de cet élève et connaissant le caractère émotif de son collègue, çà n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir ! Et il savait que Mc Gonagall s'y mêlerait également. Après tout, c'était son devoir en tant que directrice-adjointe. Il fallait absolument régler cette affaire demain matin ! Pour savourer la réaction du professeur d'enchantement (qui a dit sadique ?) et s'organiser avec l'enseignante de métamorphose. Il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, trop de questions seraient posées et Ombrage pourrait envoyer sans problème un de ses sous-fifres. L'infirmerie ne le tentait pas non plus, car sous le contrôle de la Directrice. En bref, pour le maître des potions, la réponse était évidente : il garderait cet ado avec lui jusqu'à sa guérison.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour à ses appartements, il remarqua une légère agitation dans le brancard : encore conscient ? Décidément, les Serdaigle étaient plus tenaces que les Gryffondor. Il se dit qu'il en ferait la remarque à Minerva, ne serait-ce que pour l'énerver un peu. Il remplit un second gobelet de potion bleue claire et se pencha pour lui administrer. Face à la résistance de celui-ci, il soupira avec une pointe d'amusement :

« Nous sommes partis pour çà toute la nuit, Delgado. Et là… Je vous trouve encore plus entêté et idiot que ces stupides Gryffondor. Laissez-vous faire une bonne fois pour toutes, histoire de commencer sur une bonne base. »

Auteur : voilà le 2ème chapitre. Alors, je continue ou pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

« Comment va-t-il Severus ? » Demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall tandis que le professeur Flitwick tentait de digérer l'information qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils avaient été mis au courant au petit déjeuner et s'étaient réunis dans le bureau du maître des potions. Là ils avaient pu voir le jeune Serdaigle couché sur un brancard flottant à environ un mètre du sol, une longue cape noire le recouvrant des pieds aux épaules, le teint trop pâle et inconscient.

« Il va très mal mais son état est légèrement moins catastrophique qu' hier soir.

-Oh mon Dieu… Lâcha enfin le professeur d'enchantements. Il… Nathanael. Il peut nous entendre ?

-Oui, mais qu'il comprenne quelque chose. Il est encore perturbé mais je le comprends pour çà. J'ai dû employer la force pour le maitriser hier soir et il a bataillé une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la potion l'assomme en fait. Honnêtement, j'aurais aimé qu'il se calme, cela m'aurait arrangé.

-Comment çà ? Interrogea la directrice-adjointe en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il s'est débattu à chaque fois que je l'approchais. Rien de pire pour gêner la guérison. Déjà que je pensais qu'il ne passerait la nuit…

-Mais enfin Severus ! S'exclama Filius avec une once de fierté. Cet élève est un battant ! Au moindre échec, il se relève. Il fait l'honneur de la maison Serdaigle.

-Sauf que là s'il continue, il ne se relèvera pas. »

Un silence horrifié accompagna ses paroles, puis Mc Gonagall s'avança vers l'élève pour poser une main hésitante sur son front :

« A ce point ?

-Oui, les poisons qui ont été utilisés ont des effets encore plus efficaces si la personne qui les a pris est faible. De plus, les différents antidotes sont très puissants au point d'être épuisants pour le buveur. Donc s'il tient à m'affronter à chaque contact, il ne tiendra pas plus d'une semaine. Mais comme il a l'air d'aimer exploser mes chiffres, je dirai 10 jours au maximum.

-Il faudrait l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste, lança le directeur des Serdaigles en couvant son aiglon du regard. Ils sauront quoi faire.

-Non, répliqua Minerva. L'hôpital est débordé et Ombrage pourrait très rapidement mettre la main dessus. Il en est de même pour l'infirmerie. Severus, il est plus en sécurité avec vous.

-Mais ? Glapit le minuscule professeur. Mme Pomfresh…

-Si la Directrice fait pression, elle sera obligée d'obéir et de la laisser entrer. Non, il sera beaucoup mieux ici. Severus, vous devez le garder auprès de vous.

-Mais… Et ses camarades ? Ils vont s'inquiéter !

-Là, personnellement, j'en doute. Grogna Rogue. J'ai rarement vu des Serdaigle s'inquiéter pour autre chose que leurs cours.

-Severus ! Tempéra Mc Gonagall. On dirait 2 gamins ! Bon, nous leur donneront des nouvelles s'ils le demandent mais ils ne sauront pas où il se trouve. Je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle s'occupe de l'hygiène et comme çà, vous pourrez respirer une heure ou deux tout les jours. Je vais prévenir les autres professeurs. Surtout pas un mot à la Directrice ! Et au fait, moi aussi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi il a été empoisonné.

-Vous serez la première au courant, promit le maître des potions. Après moi, bien sûr.

-J'espère bien. »

Les deux professeurs quittèrent la pièce, après avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet au Serdaigle laissé entre les mains de la Terreur des Gryffondor. La Terreur en question se tourna vers lui et lui redonna de la potion :

« Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, lui dit-il en lui écartant les mâchoires de force comme il commençait à en prendre l'habitude. Si le professeur Dumbledore était là, son phénix vous aurez guéri en un rien de temps. Par contre, j'aimerai connaitre la raison de votre état et avant la Directrice de préférence. Alors je vous conseille de coopérer au plus vite-il reposa le gobelet vide-. Maintenant, je vais retourner dans votre esprit, n'essayez pas de me repousser. »

Sur ses mots, il força les barrières mentales du malade et commença sa recherche, explorant les souvenirs de l'adolescent qui vînt très vite à sa rencontre alors qu'il avait face à lui un enfant aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et aux grands yeux bleus émerveillés face au chiot que l'on venait de lui offrir.

« J'étais vraiment petit à l'époque », rigola le Nathanael adolescent debout à côté du professeur Rogue qui sursauta sur le coup.

« Delgado ! Vous… ! Je… !

-Je vous ai fait peur ! Chantonna l'interpellé en sautillant. Moi, le petit Serdaigle ! J'ai réussi à faire peur à la chauve-souris des cachots ! Je suis le meilleur !

-Silence ! Gronda Rogue. Insolent ! –il se reprit- Comment çà la chauve-souris des cachots ?

-Oh ! Vous ne saviez pas ? Pourtant, c'est votre surnom officiel, donné par les Gryffondor.

-Vraiment ? Interressant…

-Non, franchement. Vous ne le saviez vraiment pas ?

-Je ne peux pas tout connaitre Delgado.

-Moi non plus. Et pourtant, vous venez ici pour m'interroger ! Sans doute parce que le Crapaud Rose vous l'a demandé.

-Non, j'agis de mon propre chef, petit-adolescent-stupide-incapable-de-me-différencier-du-professeur-Ombrage ! Et puis… Qui est le Crapaud Rose ?

-La Sadique ! La Démoniaque ! L'Immonde ! La Perverse ! L'Horripilante ! L'Inutile ! La Nuisible ! L'affreuse professeur Ombrage ! »

Nathanael avait sorti ses mots avec des grands gestes théâtraux, face à un professeur qui ne put qu'ajouter :

« Charmant.

-Et encore, il en existe d'autres.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je n'ai cité que les plus gentils.

-Quels sont les autres ?

-Oh non. Trop méchants pour des oreilles aussi chastes que les vôtres. »

Il avait dit çà sur un ton faussement outragé. Légèrement surpris par ce talent de comédien, le maître des potions décida de passer la vitesse supérieure. Il l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme scolaire et le souleva pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien :

« Vous me croyez vraiment aussi chaste que çà ? Sachez qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux rumeurs. Je pourrais vous montrer un exemple sans aucune difficulté !

-Serait-ce une proposition ? Demanda le plus jeune d'un air malicieux en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ricana l'aîné. Un être tel que vous ne doit pas résister bien longtemps à ce genre de chose.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez professeur ?

- Que vous soyez en pleine santé pour que vous puissiez vous rendre compte de ma supériorité sur vous.

-Ouais ouais, c'est çà… »

Le garçon était tout sauf convaincu, ce qui énerva Severus et lui fit presque oublier la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Il siffla d'une voix furieuse :

« Je me demande ce qui me retient de vous forcer à émerger de cette inconscience !

-Peut être le fait que lorsque je suis réveillé, j'ai tellement mal que j'en deviens incapable de penser correctement et que je serai par conséquent encore plus difficile à gérer que d'habitude. De plus je risquerais de ne pas du tout être coopératif avec vous, donc pire que maintenant. Si, si, çà existe ! Enfin, je ferais en sorte de vous pourrir la vie jusqu'à mon rétablissement et encore, je pourrais également pousser à bout tout vos Serpentart en un rien de temps. C'est vous qui voyez. »

Face à cette tirade, le prof ne sût plus quoi redire.

Auteur: A la prochaine pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

« Alors Severus ? Demanda Mc Gonagall tandis qu'elle jouait aux échecs contre le maître des potions.

-Rien ! Cela va faire 3 jours que j'essaie de le cuisiner et RIEN ! Il est infernal ! Son énergie baisse au fil des jours et il ne veut pas lâcher UNE SEULE information !

-Hum hum, réfléchit la directrice adjointe. Peut être que vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne manière.

-Comment çà ? J'ai interrogé pas mal de victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette façon et çà a toujours fonctionné. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire Serdaigle qui va m'apprendre à soutirer des renseignements !

-Vous avez essayé de faire un échange avec lui ?

-… ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le professeur Flitwick m'en avait parlé une fois où il l'avait interrogé à propos d'une bagarre entre deux élèves de Serdaigle. A première vue, ces deux personnes s'étaient battues pour une simple histoire de provocation. Mais il s'est avéré qu'en fait c'étaient deux enfants de deux familles rivales, qui ont été élevés et éduqués à se détester au point de vouloir s'entretuer. De plus, il y avait une histoire de rivalité amoureuse dans le lot.

-Ah oui, cette fameuse histoire… Elle date de l'année dernière d'ailleurs. Qui a expliqué tout cela à Filius ?

-Nathanael lui-même. Même si tout le monde connaissait le problème entre ces deux-là. Lui, il a bien voulu en parler et en échange, Filius a dévoilé que le professeur Maugrey lui semblait vraiment louche et que la Coupe de Feu n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il existait quatre écoles de Sorcellerie à participer au Tournoi.

-Rien que çà ? Ce sont des informations importantes qu'il a révélé à ce gamin. Il a été imprudent.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Essayez cette méthode et vous aurez peut être une amélioration. Il est si infernal que çà ?

-Vous n'avez pas idée…

-En tout cas, depuis que vous bataillez avec lui, je vous trouve plus abordable. A croire que c'est bénéfique d'avoir quelqu'un à interroger.

-Surtout si cette personne à décrété qu'elle ne lâcherait rien et qu'elle passe son temps à vous faire tourner en bourrique.

-Echec et mat.

-Quoi ? »

Il grogna sous l'évidence : il venait de se prendre une défaite intégrale ! En 15 coups. Minerva sourit et se leva pour quitter le bureau de son collègue :

« Réfléchissez à ma méthode et amusez-vous bien.

-Si vous croyez que je m'amuse…

-Mais oui. Sinon vous ne seriez pas plus aimable.

-… ?

-Oui, vous êtes un peu plus aimable depuis trois jours. Allez, bonne chance pour vos cours et passez une bonne journée.

-… »

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il avait effectivement cours à 10h. Il haussa les épaules : il avait largement le temps de se préparer et de s'occuper un peu de son élève. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il pense à l'emmener avec lui pour les cours : Mme Pomphresh lui avait interdit de laisser le « gamin » seul, même quelques minutes et refusait de le garder toute la journée à l'infirmerie à cause d'Ombrage. Cette perspective le fit grogner : comment allait-il expliquer aux autres élèves la présence de Delgado ? Bof ! Ils ne le verraient sûrement pas, comme ils gardaient toujours le nez sur leur chaudron. A moins qu'ils le voient, mais dans ce cas… Soit ils auraient tellement peur du prof qu'ils n'oseraient rien dire, soit ils iraient tout raconter à la Directrice… Y'avait-il des cafteurs parmi tout ces jeunes sorciers ?

Haussant les épaules une nouvelle fois, il se tourna vers Nathanael, aussi pâle que le jour où il l'avait trouvé, et le souleva avec précautions pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

Au même moment, la Directrice hurlait de rage dans son bureau, faisant peur à ses chatons peints sur ses assiettes de porcelaine. Elle ne retrouvait plus un certain papier dont Rusard avait besoin. Il fallait donc qu'elle ne refasse un autre. Oh Mazette ! Que de temps perdu alors qu'elle pourrait réfléchir à sa prochaine séance de shopping…

Severus se redressa, satisfait. Placé entre le tableau et son bureau, personne ne verrait son patient couché sur son brancard flottant, à moins d'y faire très attention. De toute évidence, c'était l'endroit parfait !

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa montre : à peine 9h. Et s'il testait la méthode donnée par Mc Gonagall ? Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre…

Il se pencha donc sur le plus jeune et perça ses barrières mentales pour rentrer dans son esprit. Là, il marcha parmi les souvenirs, n'en apercevant qu'une brève image à chaque fois. Mais où était donc ce maudit gamin ? Qu'attendait-il pour venir le rejoindre et l'abrutir par ses piailleries incessantes ? Les paroles de sa collègue lui revinrent en mémoire : une info en échange d'une autre. Il devait donc commencer.

« Delgado, je ne sais pas où vous vous cachez et je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après croyez-moi. Je vais donc attendre ici –il cessa sa marche-. Vous savez, vos camarades de Serdaigle s'inquiètent de votre absence, ce qui n'est pas le cas des Serpentard. Au contraire, ils sont vraiment joyeux. Même si je n'approuve pas le pari de certains au sujet de votre mort…

-Qui a parié sur ma mort ? »

L'adolescent était là, debout près de lui, dans un sérieux qui ne disait rien de bon.

« Drago Malefoy, et ses camarades, répondit le professeur, conscient qu'il allait bientôt envoyer ses protégé en enfer.

-Je m'en doutais. Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plait. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un souvenir dont l'image était floue pour l'instant mais dont l'adulte pouvait distinguer des cris et des tirs de sortilèges. L'image les engloutit, les faisant réapparaitre au milieu du septième étage de l'aile ouest. Autour d'eux, des sortilèges fusaient dans tout les sens. Rogue distingua la Bande Inquisitoriale au grand complet et face à eux, une dizaine d'élèves de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Il y avait trois de 1ère année dans le petit groupe, protégé par les plus âgés, dont Nathanael en faisait partie. Luna Lovegood était là également. Il reconnut Seamus et Dean, ex-membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les autres cachaient leur visage pour ne pas être reconnus. La bataille faisait rage, sous les cris d'encouragements, les insultes, et autres menaces de mort. Dean se tourna vers le Serdaigle qui commençait à faiblir sous les assauts ennemis :

« Tu aurais pu prévoir çà !

-Désolé, mais j'ignorais que l'on aurait droit à une embuscade, surtout ici ! Quelqu'un nous à dénoncé. Il faut protéger les plus jeunes ! On bat en retraite ! De toute façon, on a ce qu'on cherchait.

-Tu le mets à l'endroit habituel ?

-Yep !

-Cà marche. On recule les mecs, on recule. »

Durant leur fuite, l'un des Serpentard lança un sort de stupéfixion à un 1ère année qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, assommé par le sort. Nathanael et Dean se retournèrent en même temps :

« Prend les autres, hurla l'aîné. Je m'occupe de lui !

-D'accord. »

Le professeur vit l'élève bondir aux côtés du blessé, l'attraper pour le porter et le mettre à l'abri jusqu'à ce que plusieurs tirs dans sa direction l'obligent à le lâcher pour se défendre. Il en reçu en pleine poitrine et tout devînt noir. Le souvenir s'arrêta là.

« Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Severus.

-J'ai reçu un sortilège de découpe. Le gamin a été sauvé par Luna, Seamus et Dean. A mon réveil, Elle me faisait un pansement sur la poitrine. C'était deux semaines avant ma convocation dans le bureau du Crapaud. »

Il n'en tira rien de plus, donc il quitta l'esprit et rouvrit les yeux. Rogue s'étira un peu puis voulut vérifier quelque chose. Il se pencha à nouveau sur son élève, ôta la cape qui le recouvrait et déboutonna la chemise immaculée qu'il portait (le professeur avait catégoriquement refusé que son patient porte ces horribles pyjamas de l'infirmerie), découvrant une fine cicatrice courant sur le sternum de l'adolescent. La miss Lovegood avait fait du bon travail, à moins que le lanceur de sort n'est pas été suffisamment fort pour faire de gros dégâts. Sûrement une part des deux. Mais un baume exprès serait amplement suffisant pour faire disparaitre cette ligne blanche disgracieuse aux yeux du maître des potions qui laissait ses doigts parcourir cette trace avec curiosité. Enfin il le rhabilla et attendit patiemment la sonnerie, prêt à faire cours. Mais avant :

« 10 points pour Serdaigle, souffla-t-il. Et 20 points de moins pour Serpentard, pour cause de lâcheté. »

Auteur : Voilà. A la prochaine !


	5. Bonus

Bonus : Mais que peut bien faire Nathanael Delgado quand Rogue ne vient pas lui parler ?

Il sentait la musique l'envahir avec délices, il adorait cette chanson. Il commença à se déhancher puis se lança dans une danse joyeuse et sensuelle. Il adorait vraiment çà !

Cette musique s'identifiait comme étant de la trance. Les paroles n'étaient pas complexes et cela lui suffisait amplement. Ses cheveux libres se balançaient avec ses mouvements. Finalement, il se mit à chanter :

« Move your body !

Every, everybody !

Move your body !

Move your body !

Everybody !

… »

Rogue fut choqué par la scène, surtout qu'il y avait la musique pour achever le tableau. Secouant la tête, il s'éloigna sans se faire repérer et quitta l'esprit de son élève.

« Je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai rien vu. » Se répéta-t-il mentalement pendant plusieurs minutes… avant de se mettre à rire !

Auteur : c'était un petit délire qu'il fallait immédiatement sortir de mon crâne. Si vous avez des idées pour d'autres bonus. N'hésitez pas à mettre des propositions par review.


	6. Chapter 5

Pour répondre à certaines remarques, qui étaient parfaitement justifiées je précise, à propos d'un Rogue plus gentil et compréhensif, j'ai toujours pensé que son comportement de m*Bip !*e n'est qu'une façade et que J.K. Rowling aurait pu approfondir sur ce sujet. Mais je ne vais pas blâmer J.K. Rowling, au contraire, çà nous laisse une plus grande marge de manœuvre. ^^

Chapitre 5 :

« Alors elle, si je la chope… Je lâcherais Drake pour qu'il la poursuive à travers tout Poudlard. Ensuite je la tuerais, la massacrerais, l'étriperais, la recoudrais, la ferais ressusciter pour relâcher Drake sur elle et puis… MOUAHAHAHA ! »

Rogue lâcha un soupir las : plus jamais il ne viendrait dans l'esprit de Delgado sans le prévenir parce que là…

Le professeur s'était ennuyé une bonne heure et demie alors qu'il surveillait un devoir écrit dans sa classe Gryffondor-Serpentard de 1ère année. Pour se changer les idées, il avait décidé de faire un tour dans l'esprit du « Gamin » comme il le qualifiait régulièrement devant ses collègues de métamorphoses et d'enchantements. A première vue c'était une assez bonne idée… jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve en train de réfléchir à sa future vengeance. Finalement, surveiller ses premières années était une activité très intéressante et plutôt reposante. Il se demanda vaguement qui était ce fameux Drake mais laissa cette pensée de côté : il venait de repérer un tricheur dans le fond de la salle !

« Oh ! Re-bonjour Professeur. Salua Nathanael en s'inclinant, le sourire aux lèvres.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est mon trip de ce matin qui vous a fait peur ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce… débordement qui me pousse à m'interroger. Mais plutôt Drake.

-Drake ? Lequel ? J'en connais plusieurs.

-Celui dont vous parliez ce matin.

-Ah.-L'élève eut un sourire conspirateur- C'est classé secret-défense.

-Je m'en doutais, c'est étrange…

-D'autres questions ?

-Si vous consentez à y répondre. D'ailleurs pourquoi cette soudaine collaboration ?

-Parce que depuis quelque temps, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester ici et que les ténèbres me font peur car elles sont de plus en plus proches.

-Votre corps devient de plus en plus faible et votre magie a fortement baissé pour compenser. Vous craignez de sombrer dans ces ténèbres car elles sont proches de la mort. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas les informations que je souhaite, je ne suis pas prêt de vous laisser tranquille.

-Cà je sais. Mais si c'est vraiment comme vous dîtes, je vais mourir à force de m'épuiser comme çà, non ?

-Mourir ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Ah, çà veut dire que non alors.

-Otez ce sourire de votre visage, c'est aussi épuisant qu'un double cours Gryffondor-Serpentard.

-Niark !

-Insolent.

-Et j'assume.

-Bon, depuis quand vous faîtes vos mauvais coup à la Directrice ?

-Hum…. Depuis trois mois. Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour avoir une idée de pourquoi elle vous a empoisonné.

-Ah çà… Vous voulez un indice ?

-… ?

-Je ne plaisante pas. Donc vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Vraiment ? –le prof était sceptique sur ce coup-là-

-Oui. Il suffit d'aller à mon dortoir. De préférence quand il n'y a personne. Il y a une brique qui est mal fixée au mur près de la fenêtre. La raison de tout cela est derrière cette brique.

-Et… c'est tout ?

-C'est déjà bien ! Après ce serait trop facile pour vous. Je me sens fatigué, je dois lâcher prise un peu. »

L'adolescent disparut, laissant le professeur seul qui décida de quitter cet esprit : il n'en tirerait rien de plus. Mais bon, il avait un indice, c'était déjà çà. Le premier en une semaine !

Le lendemain matin, il raconta tout à Mc Gonagall, très fier de lui. La professeure fronça les sourcils à la mention de cette fameuse brique. Une cachette comme celle-là était trop simple ! Il y avait forcément autre chose ! Mais comme son collègue était en pleine fanfaronnade, elle garda ses réflexions pour elle. Après tout, il vaut mieux laisser les personnes réfléchir et découvrir par elles-mêmes, non ? D'ailleurs à propos de réflexion, elle venait encore de gagner aux échecs.

Severus fut tellement impatient de mettre la main sur ce fameux indice qu'il profita de 2heures de temps libre pour aller sur les lieux, après avoir confié son élève à Mme Pomphresh. Il résolut l'énigme de la statue avec facilité puis pénétra dans le dortoir des 6 ème années. Maintenant, où était cette fameuse brique déjà ?

Drago Malefoy soupira, excedé. Depuis quelque temps, il lui semblait que la majorité des élèves s'était liguée contre la Directrice, tant il lui arrivait des trucs. Cà allait du simple pétard à cette mystérieuse maladie que l'on appelait Ombragite Chronique. De plus, certains papiers et objets avaient mystérieusement disparu du bureau du Crapaud. Étrange, non ? Surtout que ces disparitions avaient cessé il y a une semaine environ. Le pauvre Serpentard en avait presque la migraine.

Secouant la tête, il reprit sa marche vers le prochain cours, ne devant surtout pas être en retard : devoir surveillé prévu depuis un long moment et apparemment très important. Le professeur Flitwick les préparait aux BUSE avec sérieux. Donc autant profiter de cet entrainement.

« AAHHH ! »

Une dracoliche ! Une dracoliche gardait ce qui se cachait dans le trou causé par cette maudite brique ! Haute de 2 mètres, une lueur rouge éclairant ses orbites vides et sa gueule, un nuage de fumée blanche s'échappant abondamment de sa cage thoracique. La créature n'avait pas de pattes, juste 2 ailes, mais çà n'enlevait rien de sa dangerosité. Un grognement sinistre s'échappait des mâchoires meurtrières. Mais qu'est ce qu'une horreur pareille faisait dans cette école ? Bon, vu l'école et le Directeur, çà n'était pas si étonnant que çà de trouver des choses bizarre mais là… La Directrice n'avait jamais inspecté les dortoirs des Serdaigles ? Le squelette animé lui donna un coup de tête qui l'envoya valser dans le lit à l'extrémité de la pièce. Empêtré dans ses robes, Rogue se releva et lança un sortilège de stupéfixion qui fut absorbé par la dracoliche et qui ne fit aucun effet.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Soulevant ses ailes membraneuses en lambeaux, la créature prit son envol et se dirigea vers le maître des potions à une vitesse stupéfiante. Il se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter mais se prit la longue queue osseuse en plein fouet. Elle revenait à la charge et il dût battre en retraite. Au moment où il recula vers la porte, il la vit s'envelopper de fumée et réapparaitre sous forme d'un petit squelette de serpent à cornes, enroulé sur lui-même. Une apparence beaucoup moins dangereuse que tout à l'heure. Seul un rubis étincelait dans le crâne, rappelant la lueur rouge des orbites et de la gueule monstrueuse. Furieux de ne pas avoir pu mettre la main sur ces indices, il descendit à l'infirmerie chercher son élève avec une seule pensée :

« Je vais le TUEERRR ! »

« Bâh quoi ? Demanda le Serdaigle assis en tailleur tandis que Rogue fulminait littéralement. La dracoliche ? Bien sûr que c'est la mienne.

-QUOI ? Cette chose… Comment…

-Je l'ai acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse : un vendeur ambulant m'avait proposé un squelette de serpent cornu avec un rubis à l'intérieur du crâne. Il m'avait dit que c'était un simple objet décoratif. J'ai eu la même réaction que vous quand elle s'est montrée. Maintenant, elle et moi, on s'entend super bien. On ne dirait pas comme çà, mais elle est vraiment cool.

-Qui est le marchand qui vous a vendu cette chose ? Grogna le professeur.

-Je ne sais pas son nom mais… »

L'adolescent lui montra un souvenir de ce fameux marchand.

« Je vais tuer Mondingus Fletcher.

-C'est son nom ? S'étonna Nathanael. Waoh ! Je pourrais enfin le remercier de m'avoir vendu Drake ! La classe !

-Drake ?

-Ben oui. La dracoliche. Ben quoi ? Vous en faîtes une tête.

-Irrécupérable… »

Auteur : Voilà. Si vous voulez un bonus, donnez des idées.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Ombrage jubilait : depuis une semaine qu'elle réfléchissait intensément aux objets que Delgado lui avait volé-selon elle-, elle venait enfin de trouver un lieu plausible. Le dortoir de l'élève ! Depuis plus de trois mois d'enquête sur ces disparitions, elle venait enfin de trouver quelque chose (« Clap ! Clap ! » ironique de la part de l'auteur). Elle entra en trombe dans le dortoir occupé, accompagnée de sa brigade au grand complet. Les garçons réagirent vivement, demandant ce qu'il se passait, mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse. La Directrice ordonna à ses sous-fifres de fouiller le dortoir au grand complet. Elle absolument _les _retrouver !

« Professeur ! » Appela Nathanael en voyant l'adulte se diriger vers lui. Vous voilà enfin !

-Pressé de me revoir ? Ricana Severus. Ou bien avez-vous peur que je ne revienne plus ?

-Les deux. Retirez ce sourire satisfait. J'ai surtout peur pour mes indices !

-Vos indices ?

-Oui. Au fait, comment avance l'enquête du Crapaud ?

-Elle jubile depuis ce matin. Elle semble avoir découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Ah. Elle sait donc où _ils_ sont cachés.

-Quoi _ils_ ?

-Les preuves !

-Des preuves pour quoi ?

-J'ai dit à mes parents qu'elle maltraite les élèves. Comme ils sont tous les 2 avocats réputés, ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait des _preuves_, des _pièces à conviction_. Alors j'ai cherché et récupéré des indices.

-_Où_ sont-ils ?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous çà ? Vous voulez lui donner ?

-Non. Je veux juste les mettre en sûreté, loin d'elle. Mais je pourrais aussi les remettre à vos parents.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, c'est un petit sac dans le trou de la brique. J'ai jeté un sortilège de réduction dessus car il était beaucoup trop gros. Mais pour y accéder… Il faut affronter Drake.

-Votre maudit dragon. Les sorts n'ont aucun effet sur lui. Comment voulez-vous affronter une bestiole pareille !

-Et bien… J'ai passé une semaine et demie à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir réussi à la soumettre. Cà a été très dur. Heureusement que mes parents n'étaient pas là ce jour-là. Il n'y avait que ma petite sœur. D'ailleurs, elle entre à Poudlard en septembre. Cool, hein ?

-Oui sans doute, répondit Rogue très peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir la petite sœur l'année prochaine comme élève. Et comment éviter le combat avec votre sale bête ?

-C'est hyper simple, même si Seamus a mis un bon mois avant de le trouver. Il faut dire que Drake n'est pas très patient.

-Qui lui a trouvé ce nom à votre monstre ?

-Ma sœur, Gabrielle. Elle a assisté à tout le combat. Je peux vous dire que moi à côté d'elle, c'est peace and love.

-Super… -Rogue était déprimé à présent- Donc votre solution hyper simple, c'est ?

-Ah, alors… »

« Gyyaaahhhhhh ! »

Les Serpentard s'enfuirent en courant, terrifiés par la dracoliche de très mauvaise humeur par ce dérangement. Ombrage jeta un « Incarcerem » sonore qui n'eut aucun effet sur le dragon. Quelques secondes plus tard, sous les yeux étonnés et effrayés des Serdaigles, Ombrage sortit de la tour en courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, poursuivie par Drake.

Soulagé, l'un des adolescents du dortoir vérifia le trou :

« Ouf ! Les indices de Nat sont toujours là ! Il nous tuerait s'il apprenait qu'on ne les avait plus. »

Ce soir-là, Mme Pomphesh eut encore du travail, avec ces Serpentard qui présentaient de multiples blessures et qui étaient surtout en état de choc. Décidément, la Bande Inquisitoriale eut voyait des vertes et des pas mûres en ce moment.

« Vous savez quoi Nathanael ?

-Non, mais vous allez certainement me le dire.

-Et bien, demain matin, j'irais chercher vos preuves. Car moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle fait. Il y a eu des rumeurs à propos de maltraitances. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de témoignages, ni de preuves. Ces histoires ont donc été mises de côté.

-Ces rumeurs sont fondées.

-Et bien, prouvez-le moi.

-Vous ne serez pas déçu, sourit l'élève en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air légèrement provocateur.

-Cà, çà reste à voir. Ricana le prof, jouant le jeu. Mais pour l'instant, je vais juste me contenter des indices. Pour le reste, nous verrons plus tard. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'attends que vous soyez rétabli pour çà.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Je pense surtout que vous vous retenez parce qu'en ce moment vous êtes en cours et que vous êtes sensé surveiller vos élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle de 3ème année en plein devoir.

-C'est vrai. Faire çà, même dans votre esprit nous ferait avoir des réactions corporelles assez gênantes, surtout devant une classe. Alors, je préfère attendre, pour mieux savourer.

-Ouais ouais, c'est çà. Vous avez peur en fait, hein ? –l'élève avait un grand sourire de prédateur-

-Non, -le sourire de Rogue faisait presque peur-. Je dois juste préparer quelques cours pour demain et ensuite partir à la chasse aux fameux indices. J'espère que votre solution est efficace, sinon…

-Sinon quoi ?

- Je vous ferais regretter vos paroles… Et la torture durera trèèss longtemps.

-Attrapez-moi d'abord.

-Pas besoin de courir.

-Oh si. Une fois rétabli, je vais vous faire sprinter d'un bout à l'autre du château.

-Je vous immobiliserais bien avant que vous puissiez faire un seul geste.

-Sauf si Drake est avec moi.

-Votre stupide chien de garde lui-même sera vaincu.

-Vraiment ? J'ai peur.

-Vous devriez. »

Le jeu aurait pu durer encore longtemps, si le plus jeune n'avait pas disparu, laissant le maître des potions seul et légèrement déçu. Il aurait aimé continuer.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande Salle, il eut la surprise de voir la professeure Ombrage affreusement décoiffée (donc encore pire que d'habitude), soufflant comme un bœuf et rouge comme une tomate trop mûre. Légèrement effrayé par cette vision, il cessa d'avancer, puis se reprit : le directeur des Serpentard ne devait pas reculer face à… Un crapaud chevelu rose bonbon qui aurait pris un coup de soleil. Même si çà ferait fuir le plus courageux des Gryffondor et hurler de rire son patient. Tiens en parlant de lui, il devrait garder l'image d'Ombrage dans cet état en tête, ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer à la prochaine visite.

« Vous allez bien Madame la Directrice ? Demanda-t-il tout en gardant un sérieux stupéfiant.

-AH ! Heu. Oui ! Bien sûr. Juste un petit coup de chaud. Vous savez, avec tout ces délinquants qui font tout pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Ministère…

-Je comprends Madame la Directrice.

-Ah, enfin un professeur de mon avis ! Vous savez, j'aurai besoin de Véritasérum pour interroger quelques élèves, d'ici peu. Pourrez-vous m'en procurer ?

-Demain, au petit-déjeuner.

-Pas avant ?

-J'ai des tas de copies à corriger donc je n'ai pas le temps.

-Je comprends, Severus.

-Il y a quelques jours, plusieurs potions de mon armoire personnelle ont été volées. Auriez-vous une idée des coupables potentiels ?

-Sûrement ce maudit Delgado. Je me demande où il se cache d'ailleurs –sans doute mort dans un coin, ricana-t-elle intérieurement-. Il a disparu comme çà, du jour au lendemain. J'ai toujours que ce sang-mêlé était une mauvaise graine. »

Rogue ne répondit rien : il était lui-aussi un sang-mêlé. Cette remarque ne lui plaisait pas : de quel droit s'autorisait-elle de juger les gens sur leurs origines ? Et puis, le coupable, ce n'était pas Delgado comme elle le prétendait. Ce gamin était actuellement avec l'infirmière et toujours en phase de traitement, même si cette phase touchait bientôt à sa fin. Un Serdaigle ne fait pas d'action irréfléchie. Un Gryffondor, oui, mais pas un Serdaigle. Surtout pour boire les potions après. Non vraiment. Ombrage devrait réfléchir avant de mentir.

Auteur : voilà. A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

_Aujourd'hui, je vais affronter une dracoliche pour récupérer des indices dont j'ignore la nature, le tout sous le nez d'une Directrice ressemblant à un crapaud mutant et dont la tyrannie n'est plus à prouver. Il faut rajouter également le fait que je dois modifier le traitement de mon Serdaigle parce qu'il tousse un peu trop depuis hier soir. Ras-le-bol d'essuyer le sang qui coule à chaque fois. Et enfin, je dois recevoir Monsieur Ronald Weasley en retenue car il a été odieux avec des élèves plus jeunes. VDM !_

Telles étaient les pensées de Rogue alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner. Ainsi armé pour affronter sa journée, il supporta sans broncher le discours d'Ombrage, n'haussa pas un sourcil lorsque Mc Gonagall lui avait raconté les dernières âneries des Gryffondor, et ne réagit pas face à la chute de Flitwick de sa pile de coussins installée sur sa chaise. Bref, il était incroyablement concentré.

Plus tard, il était posté dans le dortoir, prêt au combat. Il avait un sac contenant la cape qu'il utilisait pour couvrir Nathanael dans les cachots. Sa baguette prête à être dégainée au moindre souci, il se sentait fort et capable d'affronter le pire monstre qui n'avait jamais existé. D'une main précise, il saisit la brique et la retira d'un geste rapide. Ensuite il plongea la main dans le trou, réveillant la dracoliche qui apparut sans attendre.

« Allez, viens Sale bête. Marmonna le professeur, face au dragon furieux de voir des intrus tenter de mettre la main sur les possessions de son maître. Viens voir Tonton Severus. »

La créature rugit et lui donna un grand coup de tête qui l'envoya à l'opposé de la pièce, comme la dernière fois. Il atterrit sur un lit, ne se faisant presque aucun mal. Il se releva rapidement et esquiva la 1ère attaque aérienne. Bondissant vers le sac, il se prit un coup d'aile qui l'envoya contre un autre lit. L'impact sur l'aile déséquilibra la dracoliche qui dut atterrir pour ne pas finir contre le mur. Grondante, elle se redressa, les ailes déployées et rugit bruyamment. Le professeur saisit le sac et retira la cape. Le dragon poussa un sifflement menaçant et se prépara à bondir.

« Allez, Tenta Severus pour calmer son adversaire. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il s'approcha doucement avec la cape, faisant se redresser Drake qui sembla reconnaitre l'odeur de son maître.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

Il présenta la cape comme une offrande, forçant le dragon à pencher sa tête pour renifler le tissu. C'était le moment ! Il se jeta sur la créature, utilisant la cape pour l'aveugler. Drake poussa un rugissement furieux et secoua la tête avec force, forçant l'homme à s'agripper aux os pour garder son équilibre, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des terribles mâchoires et ses mains saisirent les vertèbres de l'encolure de l'animal.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

La dracoliche s'envola dans la pièce. Finalement, çà ne se passait pas aussi bien que çà. Surtout lorsqu'elle heurta le plafond, et lui avec. Le choc la renvoya sur le sol, il en profita pour dégager ses jambes et fermer la gueule menaçante de ses bras et plaqua la tête sur le sol. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait plus prendre son envol. Mais il y avait un petit problème : normalement, Drake devrait se calmer avec cette cape portant l'odeur de son élève, mais elle semblait furieuse. Sentait-elle que Nathanael était vraiment malade ? Où était-ce les précédentes visites qui la mettaient dans un état pareil. Pourquoi ces bestioles étaient insensibles aux sortilèges et aux potions ? D'ailleurs à propos de potions… Il devait absolument en donner une à Delgado pour essayer de calmer cette toux. Mais il devait récupérer les preuves avant Ombrage.

« Drake, tenta t-il, ton maître est très malade. Si je ne récupère pas ces objets maintenant, je ne pourrais pas le soigner convenablement. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il meure par ta faute. »

Le vol plané qu'il fit fut mémorable. Cette fois-ci, il atterrit dans la porte, serrant les dents face à la douleur. La dracoliche se débarrassa de la cape et se jeta sur lui : cette fois, il était mort.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit les crocs qui ne vinrent pas. A la place, il sentit comme un serpent osseux s'enrouler autour de son cou, sans serrer, formant comme un collier. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que l'accès au trou était libre.

« Et bien, tu dois vraiment tenir à ton maître. »

Il s'avança et prit le sac caché à l'intérieur. Il était vraiment petit, mais d'après son élève, il avait jeté un sortilège de réduction dessus. Il mit donc le sac dans sa poche.

Décoré d'un étrange collier d'os formé par Drake sous forme réduite, il remit la pierre à sa place et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour reprendre son protégé. Il fallait immédiatement qu'il le ramène aux cachots. Il faillit en oublier la cape qu'il récupéra en passant, après tout, c'est un peu grâce à ce bout de tissu s'il était encore en un seul morceau.

Par chance, il ne croisa personne en chemin et il put ainsi rejoindre rapidement l'antre de Madame Pomphresh.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du seul lit occupé de la pièce.

-Il tousse de plus en plus. Les poumons sont touchés. Severus, il faut vraiment le mettre à Sainte Mangouste.

-Impossible. La Directrice le saurait et n'aurait aucun mal à le faire taire définitivement.

-Mais… Comment çà le faire taire ? Et pourquoi ?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir. C'est pourquoi je le garde avec moi. Ce gamin doit rester dans les cachots jusqu'à sa guérison totale. »

Il appuya le mot « totale » pour faire comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il la remercia pour le service rendu et récupéra le Serdaigle, enveloppé dans la fameuse cape. Drake réagit et du cou du professeur, passa à celui de l'élève, retournant ainsi à son propriétaire.

Une fois de retour dans son bureau, il remarqua une chose anormale : la porte de son armoire était légèrement entrouverte. Mais _qui_ avait encore osé pénétrer dans _son_ bureau, et fouiller _son_ armoire ? Curieusement, il avait déjà une idée du coupable, où plutôt… de la coupable. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres : mais qu'allait donc encore faire cette psychopathe ?

Il ouvrit le meuble pour constater qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul flacon de Véritasérum alors qu'au début de l'année, il était fier d'en obtenir une douzaine. Ensuite, un autre poison manquait à l'appel. Ah, curieusement l'antidote qui allait avec aussi n'était plus là. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à préparer une vengeance contre la voleuse de potions. Ricanant d'avance à cette idée, il attrapa une potion verte très claire et en imbiba un linge qu'il posa sur le nez et la bouche de Nathanael. Ce dernier réagit un peu au contact mais sans plus. Profitant du calme présent dans la pièce, Rogue redonna au sac sa taille originelle et l'ouvrit pour laisser tomber sur sa table pas mal d'objets, tous emballés dans des sachets plastiques.

Il reconnut ses flacons de véritasérum, découvrit ces étranges plumes noires qui se servaient de sang pour écrire, ainsi qu'une autorisation à donner des coups de fouet aux enfants pour Rusard. Chaque objet était étiqueté soigneusement, indiquant la date et le lieu ainsi que la nature exacte des choses. Impressionné, il reconnut l'un des badges de la Bande Inquisitoriale, différentes copies des décrets apparus depuis la venue d'Ombrage, ainsi que des témoignages écrits par différents élèves. Un petit carnet noir rempli de notes attira son attention. Il en feuilleta quelques pages, découvrant des plans pour lutter contre la Bande Inquisitoriale ainsi que des organisations de stratégies pour récupérer des objets compromettants. Il découvrit ainsi l'opération « Plumes noires » qui consistait à prendre le plus possible de plumes d'Ombrage, l'opération « Véritasérum » et bien d'autre. Une note indiquait le fonctionnement des plumes et une autre sur les techniques douteuses d'interrogatoire. Bref, des tas de choses intéressantes que le professeur n'allait pas tarder à étudier. Et s'il appelait Mc Gonagall ? Après tout, il lui avait promis qu'elle serait au courant la première, non ? Après lui bien sûr.

Un grognement le sortit de ses pensées : la dracoliche sous sa forme de serpent avait migré sur la poitrine de son possesseur, enroulé comme le serait un chat. Cette vision le surprit : elle semblait inoffensive comme çà, mais ces grognements venaient bien d'elle. Sans doute parce que quelque chose dérangeait son maître. Il ne connaissait pas le lien qui unissait une dracoliche à son maître. Par automatisme, il examina le Serdaigle et comprit que la gêne était uniquement respiratoire. La potion commençait à faire effet, bientôt les crises de toux s'atténueraient et ses poumons pourraient enfin guérir. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour résoudre une énigme !

Il jeta un dernier regard méfiant à Drake qui leva la tête pour observer ses moindres mouvements. Très vite, des ailes membraneuses en lambeaux apparurent sur le squelette et la créature prit son envol. Elle voleta dans toute la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes.

Severus se décida à se mettre au travail : Mme Pomphresh n'avait plus de potions contre les maux de tête. Il mit rapidement trois chaudrons à chauffer et prépara les ingrédients. Plongé dans sa tâche, il sursauta quand il sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule droite. Il tourna la tête et reconnut le crâne miniature. Drôle d'oiseau !

« Tu m'attaques sans raison, et maintenant tu te poses sur mon épaule ? Tu es vraiment étrange. »

La créature siffla doucement, puis pencha sa tête vers les chaudrons.

_Quelles sont ses mixtures que tu prépares là, drôle de bipède ? Est-ce pour sauver mon maître ?_

Le professeur sursauta : çà communiquait par les pensées ces bêtes-là ? Génial…

« Non, ce sont des potions destinées à soigner les migraines et autres maux de tête, dracoliche. Et que fais-tu ici ? »

_Mon nom est Drake. Si je suis ici, c'est pour veiller sur mon maître, drôle de bipède._

« Génial, marmonna le maître des cachots, en plus d'un élève à moitié mort, je dois en plus surveiller un dragon télépathe. Mais où va le monde ? »

Auteur : Et un chapitre de plus. Je ne sais pas si je vais dépasser la dizaine de chapitres, sans compter les bonus qui pourraient bien faire leur apparition si vous avez des trucs à proposer. A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

La dracoliche volait dans la forêt interdite sous sa forme miniature, des herbes ancrées solidement entre ses mâchoires osseuses. Le drôle de bipède-maître des potions-professeur Rogue-Severus lui avait demandé de lui ramener quelques plantes dont il avait besoin pour ses classes de 3ème années. Et comme elles se trouvaient à proximité du château et qu'il devait corriger des copies, il avait envoyé Drake à la cueillette. Profitant d'un courant d'air chaud ascendant-vent du sud, le dragon plana longuement et gagna de l'altitude pour quitter les arbres et ainsi rentrer plus vite auprès de son maître.

Le professeur était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Les élèves n'avaient rien fait exploser, il n'y avait pas eu de bagarre et Ombrage ne lui avait pas parlé. De plus, l'état de Delgado allait en s'améliorant depuis une bonne semaine et il avait découvert que Drake était une véritable mine de savoir en plus d'être un excellent combattant. Il avait également appris que Drake était, de son vivant, un dragon mâle et par conséquent, ne parlait plus de lui au féminin, sous peine de risquer la castration. Ah, les dragons et leur fierté masculine…

Severus se redressa sur sa chaise, jetant un coup d'œil au sac contenant les fameuses preuves du Serdaigle. Il les avait gardées et tenait à ce que l'adolescent les donne en main propre à ses parents, histoire d'humilier un peu plus la Directrice. D'ailleurs en pensant à celle-là…

Il se rappela la tête du Serpentard qu'il avait trouvé en train de fouiller son bureau le matin de très bonne heure. Ce dernier avait agi sur ordre du crapaud et grâce aux sortilèges dont seul le maître des potions avait le secret, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir les potions demandées. Et oui ! Rogue était très fier de l'efficacité de ses sorts informulés qu'il faisait, sans vouloir se vanter, avec une simplicité des plus affligeantes. Grâce à çà, il avait appris par le pseudo-voleur qu'Ombrage était toujours à la recherche des indices qu'elle croyait Nathanael définitivement mort même si elle n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps dans le château. Intéressé par ces révélations, il avait insisté pour en savoir un peu plus mais il n'eut rien d'autre. Cet élève n'était pas si utile que çà en fin de compte. Il l'avait congédié avec une retenue pour le soir même, dans le but de lui faire comprendre que, Serpentard ou pas, personne n'avait le droit d'entrer par effraction dans SON bureau.

Un dragon d'os percuta sa fenêtre, le faisant sursauter et renverser de l'encre sur une copie provenant d'un élève médiocre, un certain Ronald Weasley. Maudissant les dragons incapables de respecter le silence nécessaire pour travailler en paix, il effaça la tâche d'encre d'un geste de la main et se leva pour aller ouvrir à Drake qui piaffait à l'extérieur. En remerciement, il réussit à récupérer les plantes désirées sans trop de résistance, juste un dragon qui pendait lamentablement au bout des herbes, puis le calme rêvé, le dragon ayant rejoint son maître. Il pût ainsi finir ses corrections tranquillement et constater avec soulagement que le poison avait enfin quitté le corps de Delgado. Comme quoi le sang de dragon pouvait faire des miracles quand il était commandé directement en hôpitaux, et ramené prestement par une dracoliche au pouvoir réfrigérant : le professeur avait vu Drake cracher de l'azote sur Flitwick alors que le malheureux collègue voulait juste avoir des nouvelles de son élève. Heureusement pour tout le monde, personne n'avait été blessé par cet incident. Mais depuis, Rogue appréciait la tranquillité de son bureau et de ses appartements.

La Directrice était furieuse : des petits malins avaient trouvé excellente l'idée de faire exploser des espèces de feux d'artifice dans le château, la faisant courir d'un bout à l'autre du lieu. Qui étaient ces délinquants qui osaient manquer de respect envers elle ? Vivement qu'elle les attrape et qu'elle leur fasse écrire « je ne dois pas faire de sottises » avec ses plumes noires fraichement arrivées, donc plus efficaces que celles qui avaient été volées. Et oui. Dolores avait toujours une solution de rechange. En attendant, elle devait publier un nouveau décret, histoire d'assoir un peu mieux son autorité dans l'établissement.

Le professeur se redressa et adressa un pâle sourire à Mc Gonagall, signe qu'il était heureux : le poison avait complètement quitté le corps de Nathanael. Il laissa sa collègue examiner les preuves et il entra dans l'esprit du Serdaigle, après avoir assuré à Drake qu'il n'allait lui faire aucun mal, et marcha au milieu des souvenirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva l'adolescent endormi au milieu de l'un d'entre eux. Pourquoi s'était-il réfugié dans celui-là ? Il examina donc les lieux : une pièce plutôt circulaire, un tapis rose (Beurk !), des assiettes accrochées aux murs représentant des chatons, des dentelles… C'était le bureau d'Ombrage. Peu à peu, la scène s'anima et il vit l'adolescent assis face à la Directrice. Cette dernière lui proposait quelque chose à boire, offre déclinée avec politesse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de prendre quelque chose en même temps que lui. Là il avait accepté, avec enthousiasme car il pensait qu'elle ne mettrait rien dans la boisson vu qu'elle en prenait également. Le maître des potions tiqua : à peine trois minutes et déjà il avait fait une erreur.

La professeure préparait le jus de citrouille en tournant le dos de son « invité ». Rogue l'observa verser les poisons dans le verre opaque et était sûr d'une chose : l'acte était vraiment prémédité. Ce n'était pas une imprudence. Ensuite le dialogue :

« Dîtes-moi, mon cher, commença Ombrage d'un ton mielleux tandis que Nathanael sirotait son jus avec lenteur. J'ai quelque questions à vous poser et comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

-C'est vrai que le couvre-feu arrive dans moins de trois quarts d'heure, constata le Serdaigle sur un ton faussement sérieux.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas le couvre-feu qui me gêne. Quoique, j'aimerais quand même finir bien avant.

-Si c'est possible, allons-y.

-Très bien, est-ce vous qui vous êtes servi dans mon bureau récemment ?

-Peut-être.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Cà dépend de qu'est ce que vous entendez par « se servir ».

-J'entends voler des objets, des documents de la plus haute importance, et d'autres.

-Ah okay. Hmmm…. Sans doute, oui.

-Ah. Donc vous avouez.

-J'avoue quoi ?

-D'avoir volé des objets m'appartenant.

-Qu'entendez-vous par voler ?

-Prendre sans autorisation.

-Oui, j'avoue voir pris quelque chose.

-Très bien. Maintenant, où sont-ils ?

-Pardon ?

-Où se trouvent mes biens ?

-Quelque part.

-Répondez.

-Je viens de le faire. »

A ce moment-là, il commença à tousser et à se sentir mal. Le sourire de la Directrice s'était élargi.

« Maintenant, répondez à ma question. »

Le professeur connaissait la suite, il souleva Nathanael et sortit du souvenir et se pencha à son oreille :

« Il est temps pour vous de retourner dans le monde des vivants, chuchota-t-il. La directrice sera heureuse de vous revoir. »

Un œil bleu étonné lui répondit, puis un mouvement pour se tenir au cou du porteur.

« Professeur ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall est en train d'admirer votre travail. Votre dragon surveille mon bureau et attaque quiquonque entre par effraction. Et enfin, vous êtes guéri.

-Mon travail… Ah, mes indices. Mais… et mes parents ?

-Vous leur donnerez en main propre.

-La classe ! »

Sa bonne humeur était de retour, lui redonnant de l'énergie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir marcher mais le professeur le tenait solidement, donc autant être patient.

« Je vais vous reposer, prévint l'ainé. Mais préparez-vous à reprendre contact avec la réalité très vite. Je vous réveille dans l'heure.

-Yep ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir bouger. Et me venger d'Ombrage ! Ah, Drake va faire la course avec le Crapaud. Mwahahaha ! ( rire démoniaque )

-Un peu de calme je vous prie.

-Maieuh ! »

Cette agitation avait manqué au maître des potions, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais sous la torture. Cet élève était une vraie pile électrique sur pattes quand il s'y mettait, apportant ainsi de l'animation en classe. Il le libéra et quitta son esprit, se retournant vers sa collègue plongée dans la contemplation des plumes noires mais qui releva la tête vers lui :

« Alors ?

-Il est prêt.

-Excellent Severus. Il pourra enfin nous débarrasser d'elle.

-Oui, Poudlard ne sera pas une annexe du Ministère. »

Il se pencha vers le corps encore inanimé et plia les articulations pour les déplier et les assouplir.

« Severus ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

-Un corps resté immobile aura de grandes difficultés à se mouvoir. Il va bientôt se réveiller, donc je prévois.

-Ah. Il n'y aura pas de séquelles de son empoisonnement ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Peut être une difficulté à respirer en cas d'efforts violents mais çà passera avec le temps. »

Il pliait, étendait et massait les membres, s'attardant sur les mains fines qui frémirent brusquement. Un faible sursaut de magie se fit ressentir et le corps se redressa, heurtant la tête du maître des potions qui grogna sous la douleur. Drake poussa un rugissement de joie et fonça vers son maître, se cognant aussi contre le professeur. Un rire résonna dans la salle, clair et joyeux, surprenant la vice-directrice.

En effet, assis sur son brancard, ses longs cheveux tombant devant son visage, Nathanael était bel et bien conscient, riant de bon cœur face au professeur qui se tenait le nez et qui pestait contre les dragons ne sachant pas voler sans se prendre un obstacle pourtant visible.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour, je verrai le professeur le plus austère se prendre une dracoliche folle de moi et que je pourrai admirer le professeur Mc Gonagall avoir la même tête qu'une carpe Koï, je lui aurais demandé ce qu'il avait fumé histoire que j'essaie la même chose. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Le rire reprit, sans qu'il ne sache s'arrêter. Pour les professeurs, cette scène fut la preuve qu'il était véritablement guéri, un peu pâle et maigre certes, mais guéri.

Auteur: voilà! Bon, honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'un lemon ait sa place dans cette fic (à moins d'avoir des arguments qui me disent le contraire), j'ai l'intention de faire de celui-ci l'avant dernier de cette fiction, histoire d'abréger les souffrances des lecteurs qui trouvent cette histoire horripilante.^^ A la prochaine!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

« Il vient à peine de se réveiller que je regrette déjà les jours où il était inconscient. »

C'était la pensée du maitre des potions au moment où il constatait qu'il devait trouver son Serdaigle, fraichement guéri, mais gardant quelques séquelles. Il avait remarqué, après l'avoir rattrapé au vol lors d'une énième poursuite contre les Serpentards, qu'il avait des crises de toux violentes après un effort physique. Ce soir-là, il l'avait emmené de force dans son bureau pour le sermonner d'être aussi imprudent alors que çà ne faisait que 3 jours qu'il avait refait surface. Face à cette inquiétude, Nathanael était parti dans un fou-rire nerveux qui avait mis du temps à se calmer. Résultat, il avait, officiellement, mis l'adolescent en retenue tous les soirs. Officieusement, c'était pour lui faire prendre une potion contre sa toux chronique et le garder sous surveillance au moins 2 heures dans la soirée, heures pendant lesquelles Ombrage et sa bande ne pourraient pas mettre la main dessus. Et il n'était pas le seul à faire çà : tous les autres professeurs s'étaient donné le mot pour le maintenir en classe ou dans un bureau le plus longtemps possible, au grand damne de la Directrice.

A y penser, il aurait dû le mettre en retenue le jour-même où il s'était réveillé, car le lendemain, lui et sa dracoliche s'étaient empressés de croiser le Crapaud et de la narguer à propos d'un dicton qui disait que les mauvaises herbes étaient les plus dures à arracher et qu'elle avait échoué dans sa tentative médiocre d'assassinat. Si la Directrice n'avait pas été là, ce serait lui que Rogue aurait tué, après une longue torture pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Il regarda l'heure : 20h10, le Serdaigle était en retard. Et le connaissant, le maître des potions préféra se lancer à sa recherche immédiatement. Car un Delgado en retard était toujours un Delgado qui avait des ennuis.

En effet, Nathanael était actuellement au 2ème étage, face à un Drago Malefoy qui jubilait visiblement tout en le mettant en joue avec sa baguette. L'ainé gardait les mains dans les poches, l'air plutôt décontracté et arborait un sourire moqueur qui allait bientôt faire sortir son assaillant de ses gonds si rien ne changeait.

« Tu es mort Delgado, ricana le Serpentard.

-Ah bon ? Tiens, je ne savais pas çà. Pourtant, je suis toujours en train de me promener dans le château. Et sinon, je suis en retard à un rendez-vous, donc tu pourrais bien baisser ce joujou et me laisser rejoindre ma dulcinée ?

-Parce que toi, tu as une copine ?

-Parce que toi, tu n'en as toujours pas ? J'ignorais que le grâânnd Malefoy Junior était toujours vierge à 15 ans. Je me demande ce qu'en penseraient mes potes quand je leur raconterais çà…

-Imperedimenta ! »

Le maléfice d'Entrave plaqua Delgado au sol qui ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

« Fumier ! S'énerva Malefoy. Essaye de dire çà aux autres et je…

-Je… ?

-Je te ligote et je te mène à la Directrice pour qu'elle t'interroge à nouveau.

-Oh ! Rien que çà ?

-Tu feras moins le fier quand elle te torturera devant moi et que moi et toute la Brigade au complet sera là pour t'humilier et assister à tes interrogatoires.

-Décidément, tu aimes la torture toi. Ricana Nathanael qui ne pouvait pas se relever. Serais-tu sadomasochiste ? Ou alors, aurais-tu un complexe particulier ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, je suis psychologue. »

Drago fulminait littéralement. Rogue, qui avait assisté à la fin de la scène dans l'ombre se frappa discrètement le front avec sa main : ce gamin avait-il conscience du danger ? Le choixpeau avait dû fumer quelque chose de fort pour le mettre à Serdaigle, celui-là. Il aurait bien valu sa place à Gryffondor. Quoique… Il faisait peut être aussi çà pour que le filleul du potionniste perde ses moyens et fasse une erreur. Et tel qu'il le connaissait, il était parfaitement capable de penser à ça. En fin de compte, il était très bien à Serdaigle.

« Je me demande comment tu peux garder ton calme en cette situation sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Oh, mais c'est simple, mon cher Drakichou. Il se trouve que j'ai devant moi un crétin congénital qui me menace avec son cure-dent en espérant me faire peur. Malheureusement pour lui, ce crétin congénital ne sait pas aligner deux phrases sans y placer une insulte et n'utilise que des sorts de 4ème année et encore je suis gentil.

-Espèce de…

-Finite Incantatem. »

L'adolescent se releva sous le regard ébahi du jeune Sang-pur qui ne put s'empêcher de demander avec frayeur :

« De… Depuis quand tu utilises la magie sans baguette ? REPONDS !

-Depuis ma 3ème année mais surtout depuis que j'ai vu mon père en faire devant moi pour me prouver qu'une baguette magique n'était pas indispensable.

-Im… Impossible ! Tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Comment ton père pourrait-il employer la magie ?

-Peut être parce que mon père est un sorcier et que je suis ce que tu appellerais un Sang-mêlé. Mais bon, comme tu n'as qu'un embryon de cerveau, je doute que tu puisses comprendre la nouvelle.

-Diffindo ! »

Le sortilège fut dévié d'un geste de la main de la part du professeur qui avait décidé qu'il était temps d'agir avant que cette situation ne tourne mal. Il sortit de l'ombre et s'avança, impressionnant avec ses mouvements de cape et de robe.

« Allons, allons Drago. Intervint-il d'une voix doucereuse. Le règlement précise qu'il est interdit de se battre dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Mais parrain ! C'est lui qui a commencé !

-Peut être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer. Retourne dans la salle Commune avant le couvre-feu. Avant qu'un autre professeur ne décide te retirer des points à Serpentard.

-Mais… Et lui ?

-Lui ? Il est en retard à une retenue qu'il doit effectuer avec moi ce soir. Et comme il n'est pas venu, je me suis vu dans l'obligation d'aller le chercher. Maintenant que je l'ai sous la main, je vais en profiter pour lui faire faire sa retenue comme prévu.

-Ah… -Malefoy était déçu.-Bon, dans ce cas, fais-lui regretter de s'en être pris à moi, Parrain. »

L'adulte prit son Serdaigle par le col de sa robe et l'emmena direction les cachots.

« Sympa de me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire. Râla Nathanael, l'air légèrement boudeur. Maintenant tout le monde va croire que ce décérébré blond platine n'est qu'une pauvre victime.

-Silence.

-Pas envie.

-Insolent !

-Sinon, je suis en retenue pour quoi ce soir ?

-Pour cause de bagarre avec des élèves de Serpentard.

-Rien que çà ?

-Oui.

-C'est nul. »

Le professeur ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte menant à son bureau avant de le faire entrer. Comme d'habitude, Delgado alla s'assoir sur la chaise en face de celle du professeur, séparé par une table sur laquelle ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'affronter à toutes sortes de jeux de société quand ce n'était pas la résolution d'énigmes. Mais cette fois-ci, le professeur avait décidé d'un tout autre programme. Mais d'abord…

« Nathanael. Votre potion.

-Ah oui ! Merci. »

Le plus jeune prit le gobelet tendu et avala le contenu d'une traite, pour ensuite le reposer en grimaçant. Cette potion avait toujours un gout infect.

« Monsieur ?

-… ?

-Pourquoi souriez-vous comme çà ? Vous me faites presque peur.

-C'est la grimace que vous faîtes à chaque fois qui m'amuse.

-Beurk. Quand sauront-ils faire des potions avec un meilleur gout ?

-Ils savent en faire. Mais ce sont généralement des filtres d'amour qui ont une excellente saveur.

-On voit le connaisseur… Ricana l'élève. Bon, on fait quoi ce soir ? On joue aux échecs ? »

Rogue sourit : le gamin ne s'était vraiment pas rendu compte qu'il avait versé quelque chose dans son gobelet avant de lui tendre. Mais ceci ne l'ennuyait pas, bien au contraire. Après tout, on ne cherchait pas Severus Rogue sans en subir les conséquences, non ?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Le professeur jeta un bref regard sur sa montre, déjà une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis le coup d'envoi de la première partie. Pour l'instant, ils en étaient toujours à cette première partie, chacun refusant de céder du terrain à l'autre. Mais autre chose préoccupait Severus : son produit versé par « inadvertance » aurait dû agir depuis une dizaine de minutes. Et là, il ne détectait aucun signe. A moins que…

« Nathanael, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Juste un peu chaud, sinon tout va bien. Je ne perdrais pas pour autant. »

En fait si, le produit agissait. Mais son élève ne jouait pas le jeu. Il allait donc devoir le pousser à bout. Et pour çà, il se vantait de faire partie des meilleurs, juste derrière Albus Dumbledore, et avant Potter, lui-même devant Ombrage… Mais devant lui, ce trouvait quelqu'un qui était également haut-placé dans le classement. Cela signifiait donc que tous les coups étaient permis, mais vraiment tous les coups.

Il frôla donc la main du Serdaigle à plusieurs reprises en ramassant les débris des pièces d'échecs vaincues. Ce dernier frissonnait à chaque contact mais faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

Nathanael fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant la chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Il n'aimait pas çà, chaque geste de la part du professeur qui le frôlait lui arrachait des frissons agréables et il n'osait plus décroiser ses jambes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mis dans sa potion ?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cet effet ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper. Au contraire, il le rendait plus sensible au toucher, plus réactif que d'habitude. Vu son état, il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas jouer sur les jeux de mots et les insinuations comme il avait l'habitude de faire, sinon il ne saurait plus se contrôler.

La partie se termina donc une autre demi-heure plus tard, par la défaite du plus jeune, sous le regard pesant du maître des potions. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il demanda :

« Monsieur ? Vous avez mis quoi dans ma potion ?

-Ah ça. Je vous laisse le découvrir tout seul. Mon cher.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'il faut faire fonctionner vos méninges de temps en temps petit Aiglon. Même si parfois c'est un exercice compliqué. Mais bon, je veux bien vous donner un indice. »

Il se leva, contourna la table avec assurance, puis fondit sur Nathanael pour capturer ses lèvres. Ce simple contact suffit pour émoustiller le jeune sorcier qui se tortilla sous les mains qui parcouraient son corps tout en restant sur le tissu. Face à cette attention, il ne pût retenir un gémissement qui fit sourire Rogue.

« Vous avez compris ?

-Un aphrodisiaque. Très malin. Mais j'ignorais que vous vouliez faire cela ce soir.

-Faire quoi, jeune Serdaigle ?

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Prude ?

-Non. Juste dans un tel état que j'évite de faire toute allusion à ce sujet.

-Vraiment ? Et bien, voilà qui va être amusant. »

Le professeur se pencha, et le porta dans ses bras, comme il avait fait les semaines auparavant où il fallait le transporter d'une pièce à une autre en un minimum de temps pour éviter de se faire prendre.

« Où va-t-on ? Interrogea Delgado qui priait sur son self-control pour ne pas se retrouver à supplier son porteur de lui faire subir les derniers sévices maintenant. Il avait sa fierté tout de même.

-Dans mes appartements. On sera plus… tranquille.

-Oh là, c'est du sérieux alors.

-Nous serons mieux là-bas que dans mon bureau. Et que j'ai l'intention de vous faire passer une très longue nuit.

-Vraiment ? Quel est le programme ? »

Il gardait son air moqueur pour dissimuler son agitation grandissante. Peut être que cette question suffira pour déstabiliser le maître des potions, qui sait…

« Le programme est : vous faire gémir, crier, me supplier jusqu'à ce que vous abandonniez toute résistance face à moi. »

Et bien non. Il n'avait pas réussi à le déstabiliser comme prévu. Et merd… !

« Vous n'y arriverez pas. Ricana l'adolescent en espérant dire vrai dans ses paroles.

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'y arriverez pas. Je ne m'abandonnerai pas face à vous, je ne vous supplierai pas, et encore moins crierai pour vous.

-Donc je garde au moins les gémissements.

-Non plus.

-Vraiment. Ricana à son tour Rogue en ouvrant une porte d'une main tout en gardant son fardeau dans les bras. Alors que vous en avez lâché un tout à l'heure au bureau.

-C'était le premier et le dernier. »

Ce fut sous le rire discret de la Terreur des Cachots qu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. La pièce était moyenne, faiblement éclairée. Les murs nus ne portaient aucune décoration. Au centre trônait un superbe lit en bois sombre. Les draps étaient blancs argentés, les couvertures portaient le vert de la maison Serpentard. A droite de la porte d'entrée, se tenait une grande étagère remplie de livres dont le Serdaigle était pressé de voir le contenu. A gauche était située une armoire sombre dont les pieds étaient finement sculptés. A côté de cette armoire, il y avait une commode, sombre elle-aussi, de la même facture.

« Il n'y a pas de miroir. Remarqua le cadet en regardant autour de lui.

-Si, il y en a un.

-Ou ça ?

-Derrière la porte.

-Ah. Il faut donc fermer la porte pour se voir dans le miroir.

-Oui.

-Okay…

-Pourquoi cette question ? Avez-vous peur ?

-Moi ? Non, jamais.

-C'est ça… »

Il posa l'élève sur le lit et d'un geste, fit se refermer la porte.

« Comme ça, vous pourrez vous voir dans le miroir.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me voir dedans.

-Pourtant, vous vouliez à tout pris savoir où il se trouvait.

-C'était parce que je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose dans la pièce. »

Un ricanement lui répondit, suivi d'une main experte qui se posa sur son torse encore recouvert de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il retint un soupir sous les caresses, puis Severus l'allongea délicatement, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui tout en continuant ses doux gestes sans pour autant aller plus loin. Il planta son regard dans celui de son futur amant :

« Prêt à remplir le programme de la soirée ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

-Vous n'arriverez pas à le respecter. C'est moi qui vous le dis.

-Et bien je relève le défi.

-D'accord, mais sachez que c'est perdu d'avance. »

Nathanael était décidé à ne pas donner raison à son professeur qui, à présent, était plus qu'un professeur. Par fierté, il décida de se brider lui-même, de s'interdire de réagir à la moindre caresse, à la moindre stimulation. Il voulait prouver que sa volonté était plus forte que la sienne. Si seulement cet aphrodisiaque pouvait cesser de faire effet… Il gagnerait sûrement, mais là, il partait déjà avec un handicap.

Ces décisions furent très vite ébranlées par la douce torture qu'il recevait mais il se retint de justesse. Rogue vit clair dans son jeu et s'en amusa beaucoup, décidant de passer à une étape supérieure. Trouvant qu'il portait trop de vêtement, il commença par déboutonner la robe de l'uniforme, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il trouverait en dessous. Il fut agréablement surpris par la chemise noire qui recouvrait le torse de son partenaire. Finalement, les Serdaigles avaient du gout en matière de vêtements. Il écarta les pans de la robe pour découvrir un pantalon noir moulant qui ne pouvait rien cacher du désir qui tenaillait son cadet. Il finit donc de retirer le vêtement qu'il laissa tomber au sol et entreprit de passer ses mains sous la chemise.

« Monsieur… Commença le garçon, les joues rouges.

-Quelque chose à demander, Nathanael ? Questionna le maitre des lieux avant de lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille qui faillit faire gémir sa victime.

-Non. Rien. Articula difficilement cette dernière haletante et les joues rouges. Rien du tout.

-Bien. Continuons donc dans ce cas. »

Il connaissait les effets du produit dont il s'était servi pour trafiquer la potion, et pour l'instant, pouvait dire que Delgado avait une bonne force de caractère. Sa potion décuplait la sensibilité de la peau et faisait de tout le corps une zone érogène. Il connaissait des personnes qui n'avaient pas tenu les 30 premières secondes, alors il comptait bien profiter de cet aiglon et faire de cette nuit, une nuit blanche si possible.

Il déboutonna et ôta la chemise, dévoilant le torse du jeune homme toujours marqué par sa cicatrice. Tiens, il l'avait oubliée celle-là… Il rangea vite cette information dans un coin de sa tête et reprit sa tâche initiale. Il se pencha à nouveau et cette fois-ci, le plus jeune dut s'agripper aux couvertures pour rester silencieux, ne laissant échapper qu'un soupir. Pas de chance pour lui, sa combine fut trouvée immédiatement.

« Je vois que vous vous accrochez toujours. Alors, je vais compliquer un peu la tâche. »

D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaitre une longue cordelette noire dont il se servit pour lui attacher les poignets tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal, après tout, c'était de sa faute si ce corps était aussi sensible, non ?

« Monsieur… Pourquoi vous…

-Chuuut. Laissez-vous faire. »

D'une main, il maintenait les poignets sur le matelas, tandis que de l'autre, il déboutonnait le pantalon. Ensuite, il se redressa, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose puis s'écarta, entendant un faible grognement de frustration. Il se pencha sur ses jambes et retira prestement les chaussures et chaussettes par la même occasion d'un geste de la main. Une fois les pieds dégagés, il entreprit d'enlever le pantalon tout en parcourant le ventre plat et musclé de baisers papillons qui firent se tortiller Nathanael, chatouilleux. Lui qui ne voulait pas s'abandonner, Severus allait le faire craquer, même si ça prendrait du temps, car après tout, il avait toute la nuit voire plus pour l'apprivoiser.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Au moment où l'adulte avait baissé la tête sur son torse pour le parcourir de ses lèvres, le jeune Serdaigle vit leur reflet dans le miroir, comment ils étaient positionnés et cette vision le fit rougir sous la gêne. Ce miroir était vraiment une plaie ! Il sursauta quand il sentit le pantalon lui glisser des jambes puis eut toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas se cambrer sous la langue qui redessinait ses abdos. Si cela continuait, il se retrouverait nu sous le regard du professeur, lui-même entièrement vêtu. Mais au fait, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas enlevés lui-aussi ?

« J'attends que vous soyez prêt pour ce faire. »

Et en plus il lisait dans ses pensées…

« _Fumier. »_ Râla Nathanael intérieurement.

« Non, « Bâtard » serait plus approprié, chuchota Rogue à son oreille tout en ôtant le sous-vêtement, dernier rempart contre la nudité, de son partenaire.

-Professeur… Non !

-Pourquoi ? La lumière vous dérange ? Avez-vous peur que je vous voie entièrement nu ?

-Le… Le miroir ! Je ne veux pas me voir dedans.

-Et bien, nous étendrons la lumière, comme ça vous ne vous verrez pas. »

Ce qu'il fit d'un autre geste de la main.

« Gamin complexé. »Ricana-t-il avant de descendre vers le bas-ventre.

Delgado voulut répondre quelque chose mais se cambra en se mordant les poignets de toutes ses forces. Son tortionnaire amusé, continua ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction non contrôlée et observa sa victime faire tout son possible pour ne pas craquer. Il passa donc sa langue sur la hampe, se délectant des tentatives de contrôle du cadet, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de sang ne lui fasse relever la tête :

« Delgado.

-Ce sont mes poignets, je crois que je les mordus un peu trop fort. »

Soupirant de l'imprudence de son aiglon, le professeur lui prit les poignets et marmonna des formules pour stopper le saignement. Ensuite, il les garda dans sa main pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres blessures dans les minutes qui suivraient et reprit sa tâche. Cette fois, il arriverait à l'entendre.

Lentement, il prit son membre en bouche et fit un lent va-et-vient qui fit pousser de faibles gémissements au cadet qui semblait perdu sous ses attentions. Suffisamment audibles pour être entendus par Severus qui accéléra un peu son mouvement, bien décidé à lui faire sortir un son plus que satisfaisant. Il enroula donc sa langue, creusa les joues et de sa main libre, joua avec les bourses, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, premier d'une longue série.

Amusé, il insista donc jusqu'à sentir le corps trembler d'excitation, écoutant les soupirs et tentatives de phrases incohérentes qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Finalement, il avait un compagnon bien expressif ce soir, et c'était loin de lui déplaire.

« Professeur… S'il-vous-plait…Je vais… »

Ignorant ses suppliques, il continua jusqu'à ce que le corps se tende comme un arc et qu'il se libère dans un râle. Très vite, il déglutit et remonta jusqu'au cou de l'adolescent pour le mordiller et redessiner sa mâchoire. Il voulait le laisser atterrir à son rythme, et après, passerait à l'étape suivante.

Lentement, Nathanael réussit à refaire surface, l'esprit encore bien embrumé par le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Pour l'instant, il avait l'impression de flotter dans du coton et retrouvait progressivement ses repères. Aidé par les paroles et les gestes attentionnés du maitre des potions, il reprit une respiration normale mais ce sentait incapable de bouger, ses bras et ses jambes semblaient encore sous l'emprise de son orgasme.

_« A croire que seule ma tête est raisonnable dans ce lot ! »_

Rogue, occupé à lui dévorer le cou, ricana en captant cette pensée. Il releva la tête et l'embrassa avec une douceur qui donnait l'impression à Delgado de fondre. Ce dernier aurait aimé lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait fait mais son corps ne voulait plus lui répondre, trop occupé à se remettre de ses émotions.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé, jeune Aiglon. Mais en revanche, je vous sens prêt pour la suite. »

« _La suite ?_ Réagit l'aiglon dans un éclair de lucidité. _C'est quoi la suite ?_ »

Un coup de langue dans son cou le ramena à la réalité. Son corps était de nouveau parcouru par les mains et les lèvres qui le faisaient soupirer sans cesse. Le professeur se redressa et ôta sa propre robe de sorcier, mais l'obscurité empêchait le cadet de voir quoi que ce soit. Il frissonna donc au contact des vêtements qui quittaient l'homme pour finir échoués sur le sol et sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son entrejambe. Il ignorait en quoi consistait la fameuse suite mais il ne se sentait pas rassuré.

« Ne regrettez pas de ne rien distinguer puisque c'est vous qui l'avez demandé. »

La voix douce résonnait dans son oreille et se répercutait dans tous ses organes. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il dut arrêter ses pensées instantanément : la « suite » semblait arriver.

Severus frottait lascivement son corps contre le sien, redonnant une taille raisonnable à leurs érections respectives. Il sentait l'appréhension de Nat et préféra donc allonger le temps de préparation. Car un partenaire mal préparé était toujours une nuit complètement fichue pour les deux. Et là, son expérience avait de quoi prouver. Il posa donc trois doigts sur ses lèvres et lui expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire. Hésitant, le Serdaigle les prit quand même en bouche et lubrifia du mieux qu'il pût, déconcentré par l'ainé qui venait de prendre ses poignets blessés pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les marques de morsures.

Quand il les jugea suffisamment lubrifiés, il les retira doucement et entreprit de le préparer. Il écouta les grognements de douleur, à croire que celui-ci avait un ancêtre draconique ! Il l'aida à se détendre en embrassant et suçotant son cou. Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, il s'enfonçant en lui, le faisant se cambrer et hurler sous la douleur.

« Détendez-vous, Nathanael. Il faut vous y habituer.

-Ouais ben vous me faîtes rire avec vos trois doigts ! C'était pas assez !

-Je n'y peux rien.

-Moi non plus. Rââhh ! »

Dans un râle digne de sa dracoliche, le cadet planta ses dents dans l'épaule de son professeur, le faisant grogner à son tour.

« Mais ça fait mal !

-Vengeance. »

Finalement il consentit à donner un coup de bassin pour l'inviter à aller plus loin et enfouit à nouveau son visage cramoisi dans son cou. Il avait encore mal, mais cette sensation disparaissait au profit d'une autre plus agréable. Il s'appliqua donc à mordre son partenaire pour étouffer ses gémissements, ignorant qu'il blessait la chair pâle de cette épaule qui allait garder la marque pendant un moment. Par les mouvements de l'ainé, il découvrait une sensation inédite pour lui, mais il ne la conseillerait pas à ses amis : trop… compliqué à expliquer. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant pour l'attirer contre lui. Mais finalement, ce dernier se redressa, l'entrainant à la verticale et rendant la pénétration plus intense.

« Ca vous plait, Nat' ?

-Tiens, vous m'appelez par mon surnom maintenant, c'est nouveau. Arg !

-C'est plus court à prononcer. »

De mouvements doux, il était passé à des gestes plus rapides et plus brusques, faisant crier, grogner et mordre Delgado qui finit par planter ses ongles dans le dos du potionniste pour ne pas perdre pied. Ce petit côté bestial ne déplaisait à Rogue qui en profita pour amplifier ses coups de bassin, sentant qu'ils atteindraient bientôt le point de non-retour.

Le silence des cachots fut rompu par deux râles puissants, puis Rogue se laissa tomber en avant en gémissant de douleur :

« Enlevez vos griffes !

-Je… N'ai pas… De griffes ! Haleta Nathanael qui lâcha néanmoins son partenaire, encore à moitié dans le vague. Et franchement… Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours ! »

Le professeur se retira en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire de mal et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Presque aussitôt, l'adolescent vint se pelotonner contre lui.

« Et pourquoi vous ne ferez pas ça tous les jours ? Questionna Severus en attrapant les couvertures.

-Trop fatigué… Marmonna le Serdaigle qui commençait à s'endormir. Câlin.

-Oh. -L'homme était surpris par le dernier mot prononcé.- Pourquoi pas. »

Il le prit donc dans ses bras et le laissa filer au pays des songes, avant de le rejoindre peu après.

Note : On ne tue pas l'auteur! (se cache sous son bureau).

Bonnes fêtes à tous!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Severus sentait que cette journée allait bien se passer : déjà il était dimanche, ensuite il avait passé une très bonne nuit, de plus un discret rayon de soleil éclairait la chambre, et enfin il sentait un corps chaud contre le sien. Corps qui pour l'instant semblait chercher quelque chose sur ses avant-bras. Retenant un soupir, il ouvrit les yeux –sa grasse matinée était fichue- et vit Nathanael à moitié sur lui en train de soulever son bras gauche pour l'examiner attentivement.

« Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

-Je ne cherche plus, je l'ai trouvé. »

Effectivement, il montrait la fameuse Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras du professeur qui soupira discrètement : combien de personnes l'avaient fui dès qu'elles avaient vu cette marque ? Beaucoup trop à son gout.

« Et oui, Nathanael, j'ai fait l'erreur d'être un Mangemort dans ma jeunesse. Mais maintenant, je suis un espion au service de Dumbledore. Cela vous va ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'avoir été Mangemort devrait me déranger.

-Tiens donc. –Rogue haussa un sourcil- Vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir à vos côté une personne qui a tué, torturé des Moldus comme des sorciers ?

-Vous avez vraiment tué des gens ?

-Oui.

-Et ben… Je suis impressionné.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, comment faites-vous pour ne pas en souffrir de toutes ses horreurs ? A voir la façon dont vous en parlez, on dirait que çà ne vous fait rien.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ce sont souvent elles qui trompent le plus. –Delgado s'installa plus confortablement sur le torse de son compagnon, attendant la suite avec intérêt.- Les cauchemars sont les plus difficiles à supporter, surtout quand les victimes viennent vous hanter et que vous revivez ces instants. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour moi.

-Pourquoi ? C'était le cas pour les autres ?

-Malheureusement, oui. Et ceux qui ne suivaient pas subissaient le sort des victimes. Et Bellatrix se chargeait des tortures…

-Désolé.

-Désolé pour ?

-Pour vous avoir fait remonter des souvenirs aussi mauvais.

-Vous êtes pardonné. Mais vu que vous avez gâché ma grasse matinée, il va falloir compenser par autre chose de plus sportif.

-Cà vous dit de courir dans le parc ?

-Comment ? »

Rogue était pris de court. Il avait une idée plus intime du sport le week-end, et là, on lui proposait de courir à l'extérieur. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. C'était quoi cet élève ?

On frappa à la porte ramenant le prof à la réalité : qui osait le déranger jusque dans sa chambre un dimanche matin à 9h ?

« Severus, J'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

Nathanael se cacha immédiatement sous les couvertures. C'était Ombrage qui frappait à la porte ! Severus soupira, sa grasse matinée étant reportée à la semaine prochaine, et se redressa dans le lit.

« Que se passe-t-il, Madame la Directrice ?

-Un de vos Serpentard a subi un étrange sort qui l'a transformé en hybride. Et il est incapable de dire qui a fait çà.

-Je vois… -Il jeta un regard soupçonneux vers le Serdaigle.- Laissez-moi quelques minutes, le temps de me préparer et j'arrive. »

Il se leva avec mauvaise humeur, sans se soucier de sa nudité, et attrapa son pantalon abandonné sur le sol. Il écouta bien pour être sûr que la Directrice soit sortie mais fut vite déçu. Décidément, elle n'allait pas le laisser en paix. Et dire qu'il voulait un week-end tranquille…

Très vite, il sortit de la chambre et suivit le Crapaud tyrannique-qui-dérangeait-les-gens-même-le-dimanche, se disant qu'il allait devoir demander des explications à un certain Delgado au sujet de ce fameux sort.

L'adolescent attendit un moment avant de se lever à son tour. Rapidement, il ramassa ses affaires et les enfila dans le but de revenir au plus vite dans son dortoir où il pourrait se doucher et se changer. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussettes et regretta instantanément ce geste :

« Aïe-euh ! »

Et oui, nuit agréable, courbatures le matin !

« Et ben, pour la course, on attendra. Tant pis. Je vais faire quoi à la place ? Ah oui ! J'ai une expérience à tester. Cool ! »

Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre, regardant bien s'il y avait personne. Un mot griffonné à la hâte attira son attention et il se pencha pour le lire :

_Nathanael,_

_J'espère que vous n'avez __rien__ à voir avec cette histoire de sorts sinon vous le regretterez amèrement (la nuit dernière sera très calme en comparaison !). Sinon, méfiez-vous de la Directrice, elle semble prendre un malin plaisir à nous espionner. _

_Pour les douleurs, un bain chaud est très efficace, mais la douche fonctionne aussi bien._

_Maintenant, filez dans votre tour : si mes Serpentard vous trouvent, ils vont hurler au complot._

_Severus Rogue._

_PS : le mot de passe de mes appartements est «holidays ». Je vous vois rire d'ici. Rassurez-vous : ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ce mot de passe. Vous êtes prié de ne pas divulguer ce mot de passe._

« Je parie que c'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. » Ria le Serdaigle en mettant le papier dans sa poche.

Maintenant, il devait retourner dans son dortoir en un temps record. Si seulement Drake était avec lui… Il l'aurait ramené en moins de dix minutes. Il ouvrit la porte menant dans les couloirs des cachots et eut une drôle de surprise :

« Drake ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment tu… »

_Je vous ai cherché partout Maitre. _

« Ma dracoliche préférée ! »

_J'ai vu le drôle-de-bipède sortir avec la Directrice. _

« Je sais. Il y a eu un petit problème avec un serpent. Bon, on retourne à la salle commune ? J'ai une douche à prendre. »

Le dragon le laissa se mettre à genoux sur son dos et démarra comme une flèche.

« YYAAAHHHOOOUUUUUU ! »

Si les Serpentard n'étaient pas encore réveillés, et ben leur grasse matinée était fichue.

Si Rogue s'était demandé pourquoi il avait été dérangé, maintenant qu'il était face à un Goyle mi humain, mi… mi… chat ? Non ? En tout cas, çà y ressemblait vaguement. Et là, UNE question se posait : Mais comment il en était arrivé là ce Serpentard ? Parce que là… C'était fort ! A tous les coups, cette farce était signée les Gryffondor. Les Serdaigles préféraient les tortures psychologiques. Quand aux Poufsouffle… eux, ils ne faisaient pas de blagues. Ou alors trop peu pour être remarqué.

« Goyle, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? Redemanda-t-il avec une patience qui lui était inconnue. Un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider. »

Le Serpentard se concentra,-ce qui lui prit plusieurs minutes- et lâcha enfin :

« Un foulard.

-Quelle couleur ? Quelles armoiries ?

-… Serdaigle. »

Ombrage arborait un sourire victorieux. Le maitre des potions se massa les tempes :

_Je vais le tuuuerrr ! Après un looonnnnngue torture dont j'aurai le secret. _

Dans la douche, Nathanael eut un mauvais pressentiment. Drake, installé sur la pommette de douche s'agita et grogna.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que çà va très mal finir pour moi, Drake. Pourtant, je n'ai pas fait d'ânerie dernièrement. »

_C'est vrai çà, nous n'avons rien fait à part poursuivre les Serpentard-membres-de-la-bande-Inquisitoriale dans les couloirs. Il va falloir faire attention Maitre._

« Oui, et là, il vaudra mieux se tenir à carreaux pendant au moins la journée. Plus, ce serait trop dur. »

Le dragon miniature ria à cette remarque : il adorait son maitre, en ne voulait vraiment pas en changer. Il s'ennuierait beaucoup trop avec un autre sorcier. Mais la prochaine qu'il irait rejoindre le drôle-de-bipède, il viendrait avec lui. Comme çà, il ne chercherait pas après pour le prévenir que des camarades de 7ème année ont fait une blague aux Serpentard et que cette farce avait mal tourné.

Note : Je pense faire un bonus pour Noël. Si vous avez une proposition à faire, n'hésitez pas.


	14. Bonus 2

Bonus :

La vengeance de Nathanael sur Ombrage ? Pas de problème !

Rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, il respira un bon coup. Tout était prêt. Il avait passé l'après-midi à travailler dans cette pièce. Une après-midi entière d'efforts acharnés pour une telle merveille. Là, franchement, il était fier de son œuvre.

Toute la pièce était redécorée comme prévue. Tout le rose était remplacé par du noir, la dentelle blanche par du velour sombre. Les fleurs par des bibelots gris métal représentant des dragons hurlant. Les chatons mignons étaient maintenant maquillés à la gothique. Le tapis rose sur lequel il avait crû mourir avait disparu au profit d'une fourrure noire comme la nuit. Le bureau et le fauteuil étaient savamment sculptés et représentaient de magnifiques têtes de morts accompagnées de représentations du diable avec des Sombrals et d'autres dragons. Non vraiment, tout était parfait !

Satisfait mais néanmoins épuisé, il admira une dernière fois son œuvre puis sortit silencieusement de la pièce pour retourner dans le couloir. Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche, et il fila dans le dédale : direction la meilleure cachette pour profiter de la vision en direct de la Directrice. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pris de pop-corn !

Il s'installa donc sur une statue d'hipogriffe située à quelques mètres du lieu du crime et attendit. Il était suffisamment patient pour au moins la soirée.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, une main le tira légèrement et une voix connue se fit entendre :

« Que faîtes-vous ici Delgado ? Chuchota Rogue en s'approchant.

-J'attends qu'Ombrage se pointe pour admirer sa réaction devant ma superbe redécoration de son bureau. »

Le professeur haussa un sourcil :

« Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Si vous attendez avec moi, vous saurez. »

L'adulte ricana : une mauvaise blague à Ombrage ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Un peu d'animation ne lui ferait pas de mal…

« Très bien, mais le spectacle a intérêt à valoir l'attente. Sinon, je serais obligé de vous mettre en retenue.

-Okay. »

Severus s'assit à son tour sur la statue et s'installa confortablement, prêt à assister à une scène qu'il espérait mémorable et il ne fut pas déçu.

En effet, une heure après son arrivée, Nathanael s'était agité et l'avait discrètement appelé. Soudainement impatient, le maitre des potions se pencha sur l'élève pour mieux voir. Ombrage venait d'arriver dans le couloir et avançait d'un pas conquérant. Le Serdaigle tremblait presque d'excitation, faisant se sentir son professeur très à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

« Réaction dans 10 secondes, ricana le Serdaigle, agrippé à l'encolure de l'hippogriffe en pierre. 9 secondes, 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… »

« HHiiiAAARRRGGGGGG ! »

« Zéro, Conclut Rogue, négligemment appuyé sur son cadet. Pas mal comme cri. J'ignorais qu'elle pouvait monter aussi haut dans les aigus.

-J'ai réussi ! Jubila Delgado en s'agitant sur la statue. J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi.

-Cessez de bouger. Ordonna le professeur soudainement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment l'adolescent, un peu trop innocemment d'ailleurs.

-Sinon je vous saute dessus et je vous prends sur le champ.

-Attrapez-moi d'abord. »

Nathanael bondit de la statue et partit en sprint dans le couloir, passant devant le bureau d'Ombrage, où la sorcière était actuellement évanouie dans ce qui ressemblait à une antre gothique.

Le professeur sourit, descendit à son tour et lissa ses vêtements. Puis il se lança à la poursuite du Serdaigle, bien décidé à s'amuser avec ce jeune sorcier qu'il entendait rire de l'extrémité du couloir.

Et oui ! Se venger du professeur Ombrage, c'était bien. Se faire poursuivre par Rogue dans tout le château sans risquer la retenue… C'était mieux !


	15. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Fraichement lavé, changé et coiffé, Nathanael se sentait prêt à affronter la journée, accompagné de Drake qui jubilait à l'idée d'attraper les coupables d'une farce qui avait mal tourné. Il devait trouver Mc Gonagall et/ou Flitwick au plus vite. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd à la fenêtre lui fit tourner la tête : un hibou grand duc l'attendait derrière la vitre.

« Le hibou de Papa ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant pour ouvrir au volatile. Est-ce qu'il a réussi à l'obtenir ? »

Le dragon siffla d'impatience et failli déchiqueter l'enveloppe quand son maitre sortit la feuille manuscrite.

_Alors ?_

« Chut. J'ai pas encore commencé. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis le visage du jeune sorcier s'éclaira :

« Il a réussi ! »

Drake poussa un rugissement de victoire.

_Quand la reçoit-on ?_

« Au début des vacances d'été. Comme çà, on pourra l'habituer à nous. »

Le dragon voleta dans la pièce et s'enroula autour du cou du Serdaigle, une bonne nouvelle pour eux deux. Il avait hâte de rentrer retrouver les parents du maitre.

« Bon, maintenant, on repasse aux choses sérieuses. »

Ah oui ! Il devait aller voir un adulte-professeur pour ne pas être accusé à tord de ce mauvais tour.

Rogue tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas encore attrapé de suspect et Ombrage lui mettait la pression. Il avait passé la journée à réfléchir et à interroger le Serpentard. Il avait ainsi appris que cette blague s'était déroulée hier soir, juste après le diner. Furieux, il avait hâte de trouver le coupable et de lui faire comprendre qu'on s'attaquait pas à ses élèves comme çà.

« Delgado, ordonna Flitwick, assis avec Mc Gonagall dans le bureau de la directrice-adgointe. Allez me chercher Severus. Il sera soulagé de savoir qui a fait çà à un de ses protégés.

-D'accord, Monsieur. »

L'élève s'inclina et quitta la pièce, son dragon sur l'épaule. Drake avait expliqué aux professeurs ce qu'il avait entendu et vu en partie. Il ne faisait pas çà pour le plaisir de dénoncer des camarades, c'était juste pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec les adultes. Son maitre en avait assez eu pour cette année. Et aussi pour l'année prochaine !

Le maitre des potions était assis à son bureau, bouillonnant contre Ombrage, Goyle et les Serdaigles en général. Il réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il allait donner comme punition au coupable. Il lui ferait récurer tous les chaudrons, puis éviscérer des crapauds, après mettre des yeux de scarabée en bocaux, puis des foies des rats, et puis… Des idées, il en avait à la pelle. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Entrez. » Lança-t-il d'une voix froide, espérant que c'était le responsable de la blague qui se dénoncerait.

Nathanael entra avec méfiance, sentant le danger.

_Méfiant, toute l'attitude d'un coupable !_ Songea le professeur.

« Monsieur, désolé de vous déranger alors que vous êtes sans doute en plein conflit avec votre conscience, mais…

-Quoi, Delgado ? Commença l'ainé, d'une voix douce et menaçante. Vous venez me dire que c'est vous l'auteur de cette farce ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne faîtes pas l'innocent ! J'imagine que vous avez dû bien vous amuser hier, à lancer un sort à un élève plus jeune que vous, et désarmé.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Taisez-vous ! C'est pour çà que vous n'avez pas refusé de passer la nuit avec moi. – il se leva et se rapprocha dangereusement.- Vous pensiez que vous ne seriez pas soupçonné si vous restiez ici, n'est ce pas ?

-Vous…

-Oui, Delgado. Je sais maintenant. Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait çà ? Pour essayer de m'attendrir ?

-Non mais…

-SILENCE ! »

Il projeta le Serdaigle au sol avec violence. Drake se pelotonna dans les vêtements de son maitre prêt à intervenir si sa vie était en danger.

« Vous espériez QUOI, stupide Serdaigle ? Que je serai clément avec vous ? Vous êtes vraiment NAIF ! »

L'élève se releva et bondit sur le côté pour esquiver le coup de poing qui partait. Il fut néanmoins attrapé par le col et plaqué contre le mur le plus proche dans un cri de douleur.

« Vous m'avez trahi, Delgado ! J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi perfide ! Et aussi peu réfléchi ! Vous êtes PITOYABLE ! »

Il jeta le plus jeune par terre.

« Pour un Serdaigle, vous êtes encore moins intelligent qu'un Gryffondor ! Et niveau courage, encore moins qu'un Poufsouffle ! J'espère que la Directrice va vous faire regretter cette farce !

-Cà y est ? Interrogea le cadet sur un ton insolent. Vous avez enfin fini ? »

Pour la terreur des cachots, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Nathanael fut saisi et soulevé par le col de sa robe et fut une nouvelle fois jeté mais atterrit cette fois contre le bureau. Il n'osa pas se relever tout de suite, se demandant si son dos était encore en état de bouger ou non. Rogue lança sa main vers lui mais Drake apparut et poussa un grondement puissant qui le stoppa instantanément.

_Touche-le encore une fois et je t'égorge, Drôle-de-bipède ! Mon maitre n'est pas le responsable de ta colère. _

Le professeur recula, intimidé par le dragon qui était maintenant au-dessus du Serdaigle, ses ailes membraneuses l'entourant pour le protéger. Il grogna avec colère tandis que le jeune sorcier se tenait à lui pour se lever. Une aura noire l'entourait et ses yeux avaient perdu leur joie habituelle.

« Maintenant que vous avez fini, je peux parler moi-aussi ?

-Parce que vous avez quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? Cracha le maitre des potions.

-Oui. Déjà si je suis venu à l'instant, c'était pour vous dire que les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Flitwick voulaient vous parler. Ensuite, ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, je ne l'ai pas fait avec une arrière-pensée. Et enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé ce maudit sort sur imbécile de Serpentard !

-Parlez sur un autre ton ! Delgado !

-Je parle sur le ton qui me plait Professeur ! Et là franchement vous me décevez grandement ! Moi qui croyais que vous me connaissiez mieux que çà vu les semaines que vous avez passé avec moi à fouiller dans mes souvenirs. Et ben… Il est beau le professeur Rogue !

-FERMEZ-LA DELGADO !

-JE ME TAIS SI JE VEUX !

-J'ENLEVE 50 POINTS A…

-SILENCE ! »

La pièce trembla brièvement, Nathanael était hors de lui. Il fixait le professeur d'un regard noir et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il s'avança vers la sortie d'un pas furieux. Rogue n'essaya pas de le retenir, Drake avait repris sa forme miniature et s'était logé dans le cou de l'adolescent.

« Et sinon professeur, lança ce dernier avec un ton froid que Rogue ne lui connaissait pas. Mc Gonagall et Flitwick veulent vous parler. Ils ont trouvé qui a fait çà et vous attendent pour les sanctions. Maintenant, passez une bonne fin de soirée.

-Nathanael, je…

-Allez-vous faire voir !

-Nat…

-Ne. Venez. Plus. Me. Parler. »

Il claqua la porte et partit d'un pas rapide.

« Severus. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez encore fait ? Demanda Minerva en se servant une tasse de thé.

-J'en sais rien, Minerva. Rien du tout.

-Félicitations, Severus. Annonça Flitwick en sirotant un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Vous avez réussi à faire sortir Delgado de ses gonds. Maintenant, il est imbuvable avec tout le monde. Je viens de l'envoyer se défouler dans une salle de classe vide.

-Vous l'avez laissé tout seul ? S'inquiéta MC Gonagall. Mais si quelqu'un venez à le surprendre…

-Croyez-moi, vu comment son aura est noire en ce moment, personne ne va le déranger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé. Et n'essayez même pas de lui parler, Severus. Attendez que çà se passe.

-Et sinon, les coupables ?

-Oh. Des élèves de Serdaigle. Mais de 7ème année. Dit alors la vice-directrice. Ils sont en retenue avec vous pour le prochain mois. Quand au sort utilisé, il s'agissait un simple sortilège de métamorphose. Mme Pomfresh a arrangé ce problème en un rien de temps.

-Bref, conclut le professeur d'enchantements. Que de colère pour si peu de choses. »

Plus loin, dans une salle vide située au premier étage, un certain élève laissait exploser sa fureur, sous le regard attentif de sa dracoliche. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche alors qu'il brisait une table d'un coup de poing chargé de magie. Une quinte de toux le fit tomber au sol et le laissa sans force pendant plusieurs minutes.

_Doucement Maitre. Vous devez vous calmer. Je sais que ce drôle-de-bipède a prononcé des paroles infamantes. Mais vous allez y rester si vous continuez à vous énerver. _

« Je sais Drake. Mais comment a-t-il pu ne pas me faire confiance ? Suis-je si mauvais que çà ? Drake. Pourquoi a-t-il réagi de cette façon ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ? »

Derrière la porte, se tenait un Patronus ressemblant à une biche qui écoutait attentivement.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

« Severus, faîtes quelque chose avec Delgado parce que là, vous êtes insupportable. Tous les élèves se plaignent ! »

En effet, depuis 15 jours, Rogue et Nathanel s'ignoraient mutuellement, s'échangeant parfois des regards noirs.

Durant ces deux semaines, Harry Potter et sa bande avaient fait leur escapade au Ministère et Dumbledore était revenu. Ombrage s'était faite attaquée par une horde de centaures et Voldemort était officiellement de retour. Maintenant, le Directeur et Mc Gonagall essayaient de convaincre le professeur de faire la paix avec le Serdaigle.

« Mais pourquoi, moi, je devrais faire quelque chose ! C'est lui qui est en tord ! Il n'avait qu'à le dire tout de suite qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire !

- Vous ne lui avez pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Contredit Minerva. Et voilà le résultat : il rumine dans son coin toute la journée, plaisante à peine avec ses amis, ne fait plus une farce, et son aura reste sombre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait ou dit mais il est en colère contre vous.

-Severus, ordonna Dumbledore. Allez voir ce Nathanael et faîtes la paix avec lui. C'est un futur dresseur de Dracoliches. Il faudrait que tu saches s'il est du côté de Voldemort ou du nôtre. Un tel élément ne doit pas être négligé.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il va être dresseur de Dracoliches ?

-Son père m'en a parlé.

-Ah. »

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Le professeur Flitwick ne serait pas plus approprié pour lui demander dans quel camps il se trouve ? Demanda Rogue avec espoir.

-Non. Répondit le vieux sorcier. Vous allez le voir, vous faîtes la paix, et vous essayez de savoir s'il est avec nous ou non.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Interrogea Mc Gonagall, légèrement inquiète.

-Il représentera une menace non négligeable. Il faudra l'éliminer dès sa sortie de l'école.

-Mais… C'est une personne ! On ne va quand même pas le tuer comme çà.

-Les sacrifices sont nécessaires pour remporter une guerre, Minerva. »

Le maitre des potions sortit sans rien dire du bureau directorial, mal à l'aise avec cet ordre. Si cet élève n'était pas dans le bon camp, il serait obligé de l'éliminer sur ordre du vieux citronné. Une telle idée lui déchirait le cœur. Il devait le trouver au plus vite.

Après maintes recherches, il le dénicha en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

« Nathanael Delgado »

Ce dernier, assis sur la rambarde, le dos appuyé contre le mur, occupé à admirer le soleil qui se couchait, tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de gâcher son moment de contemplation.

« Professeur Rogue. Relança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Qu'est-ce qui peut forcer la Chauve-Souris des cachots à sortir en altitude ? Serait-ce un ordre de la part du Manitou ? »

Rogue grimaça : comment faisait-il pour deviner comme çà ? Un petit claquement de mâchoires le fit sursauter et une dracoliche sous forme miniature voleta jusqu'au Serdaigle pour se loger dans son cou.

« C'est Drake qui me l'a appris. »

Et dire que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas vue cette liche… Il était beau le système de sécurité à Poudlard.

« Alors comme çà, vous venez pour savoir de quel côté de la force je me trouve.

-Exact, Delgado. Approuva le professeur en s'asseyant lui-aussi. C'est un ordre que je dois exécuter au plus vite.

-Okay. »

L'adulte haussa un sourcil : depuis quand il collaborait sans problème lui ?

« Mais d'abord… »

Non, en fait, il y avait toujours anguille sous roche avec ce gamin, s'en était presque rassurant.

« Allez-y. Quelle est votre condition ? »

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas quelque chose d'insensé, genre une opération suicidaire, ou un autre truc totalement impossible de ce genre…

« Affrontez-moi en duel. »

Là, Severus croyait avoir mal entendu :

« Pardon ? Questionna-t-il.

-Affrontez-moi en duel. Répéta Nathanael avec sérieux. Dans le couloir du 7ème étage de l'aile ouest : c'est un couloir abandonné. Il n'y a jamais personne là-bas. Personne ne verra le combat, et personne ne pourra y intervenir.

-Et quelles seront les règles ?

-Aucune règle. Même si je refuse l'usage de la Legilimencie.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas voir votre Dracoliche intervenir.

-C'est d'accord.

-Marché conclu. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main pour nouer le contrat. Ensuite, le professeur demanda :

« Quand commençons-nous ? »

Delgado ricana, ses yeux froids s'allumant d'une lueur d'excitation à l'idée d'un duel où il devrait se donner à fond :

« Maintenant. »

L'espion sourit, son regard onyx brillant d'amusement :

« Allons-y. »

Drake poussa un cri de joie : deux bipèdes qui s'affrontaient était toujours une excellente scène à regarder. Surtout qu'il serait le seul témoin, donc le seul à en profiter. Et puis, le drole-de-bipède et son maitre étaient tous les deux d'excellents sorciers, du beau spectacle en perspective !

« Albus, ce serait une très mauvaise idée ! »

Minerva essayait de convaincre le directeur d'abandonner son plan de liquidation d'un adolescent futur dresseur de dracoliches pour la simple et bonne raison que ces dragons n'étaient, selon le vieux sorcier, que des amas de magie noire.

« Severus est très attaché à cet élève, même s'il n'en montre rien. Ce serait une épreuve terrible pour lui.

-Dans ce cas, je demanderai à Maugrey de le supprimer à sa place. Un tel élément ne devrait pas exister, les dresseurs de liches sont trop puissants pour nous.

-Et alors ? Justement, ils pourraient nous aider lors de la bataille.

-Non surtout pas. Leur orgueil n'en serait que renforcé.

-Mais… En temps de guerre, tous les moyens sont bons, non ?

-Oui. C'est pourquoi il faut liquider tous ces dresseurs. De futurs mages noirs en puissance. Il ne faut pas laisser ces sorciers en liberté.

-Vous exagérez avec çà, Albus. Ces sorciers sont respectueux et très cultivés. De plus, ils ont un respect de la nature qui leur vaut celui des autres créatures. S'ils ont besoin d'aide, il y a toujours un animal magique pour l'aider.

-Je n'exagère pas Minerva. Loin de là. Nous devons supprimer tous les dresseurs de Dracoliches du pays. Comme çà, Voldemort ne pourra pas mettre la main dessus. »

_Et moi, je pourrais sacrifier Harry et en récolter tous les honneurs_. Songea-t-il avec un sourire calculateur camouflé derrière sa barbe. _Quand à Severus, je ferais passer la mort de Delgado pour un assassinat par des Mangemorts._


	17. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Les deux sorciers s'étaient lancés dans un duel sans merci. Après avoir échangé plusieurs sortilèges et voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas par cette manière Nathanael métamorphosa une épée empruntée à une armure en un fin sabre à poignée noire et dont la lame brillait comme un miroir. Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil amusé : enfin un peu de piment dans ce combat !

Il fronça très vite les sourcils quand il remarqua que la lame du sabre lui renvoyait les sorts qu'il lançait. Décidément, il ne manquait pas de ressources ce Serdaigle ! Surtout qu'il semblait étrangement heureux de manipuler cette arme tranchante. Rogue en aurait presque dit qu'il dansait quand il bougeait, tant chaque geste semblait calculé et travaillé. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : il allait s'amuser avec lui.

Drake s'installa confortablement sur la tête d'une armure, il voulait profiter du spectacle. Son maitre adorait le combat au sabre et excellait dans cette matière. Au point de parfois délaisser la pratique de la magie, ce qui faisait toujours râler son père et rire sa petite sœur. A Poudlard, personne n'était au courant de cette passion, sauf à partir d'aujourd'hui où le professeur Rogue voyait le jeune sorcier manipuler sa lame comme si elle était l'extension de son corps. Les deux sorciers s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre et une lumière aveuglante jaillit de la baguette du maitre des potions.

« Vous êtes doué, Nathanael. Siffla l'adulte. Je suis impressionné.

-J'ai fait des championnats de Kendô. Je ne suis jamais allé au niveau national à cause de mes études. Et puis, je préfère garder cette discipline en loisir. En faire un métier serait trop ennuyeux à la longue. Je préfère devenir dresseur de Dracoliches et faire des missions pour le Ministère.

-Intéressant. J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre.

-Et moi donc. »

La lumière se dissipa, lissant apparaitre une magnifique épée finement ouvragée, argenté et ornée d'une garde verte feuille. Le professeur portait maintenant 2 armes : une épée et sa baguette.

« Joli ! Siffla Delgado, admiratif. Vous avez métamorphosé quoi pour avoir un tel résultat ?

-Je l'ai juste invoqué.

-Ah bon. »

Le combat reprit, le Serdaigle jeta sa baguette à Drake pour avoir les mains libres et se concentrer pleinement sur le maniement de son sabre. Le directeur de Serpentard ricana et lança un maléfice de stupéfixion. Sortilège prestement renvoyé par la lame du cadet qui bondit sur le côté pour relancer l'assaut.

Rogue para le coup et le repoussa pour attaquer à son tour. Très vite, le combat s'affirma en tant que danse. Une véritable chorégraphie. Chaque geste était paré, chaque attaque repoussée, le moindre déplacement calculé, les duelistes ne voulaient pas céder de terrains à l'autre. Les deux lames laissaient échapper des étincelles à chaque contact, frôlant les corps, déchirant les vêtements qu'elles rencontraient, puis finalement érafler l'adversaire.

« Premier sang pour moi. Annonça Severus en faisant tournoyer son épée ensanglantée sur l'extrémité.

-Pas mal, répondit Nathanael qui arborait une coupure horizontale sur la joue gauche. Mais moi aussi je vous ai eu. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il leva son sabre et montra la pointe écarlate puis du doigt la coupure à l'épaule droite de l'ainé.

« Morveux. Lança ce dernier en s'élançant.

-Vieux Croûton. »

Le combat reprit, toujours aussi beau à regarder pour l'unique spectateur qui ne se lassait pas de toutes les techniques employées par les deux sorciers. Il trouva même la partie plus intéressante. Ils étaient plus féroces, se blessant plus volontiers. Chaque blessure reçue était une blessure envoyée à l'adversaire.

« Abandonnez Nathanael ! Vous ne gagnerez jamais !

-Si je dois perdre, autant perdre avec honneur. Donc, ne jamais déclarer forfait.

-Gamin obstiné ! »

Ils s'échangèrent encore des coups, bien décidés à prouver qui était le plus tenace. En sueur, l'adolescent s'élança vers son professeur qui esquiva la lame tranchante de justesse. En retour, il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes puis il s'écarta brusquement pour éviter l'épée qui manqua de couper une mèche de cheveux.

« Vous êtes rapide. Remarqua le maitre des potions, légèrement essoufflé.

-Merci. Répondit Delgado haletant. Mais ce n'est pas avec des compliments que vous ferez flancher.

-Je m'en doutais aussi. »

Le professeur commençait à se lasser de ce combat. Il lança plusieurs maléfices d'entrave dont un finit par atteindre la cible désirée, et s'approcha :

« Cessons ce duel, jeune aiglon. Votre heure n'est pas encore arrivée.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui ? L'ange de la Mort ? Plaisanta l'aiglon en question.

-Non. Juste pour quelqu'un qui commence à se lasser de cette violence même si elle est distrayante au début. Et puis, vous êtes épuisé.

-Non. Je peux encore combattre !

-Pire qu'un stupide Gryffondor.

-Comment ?

-Chut ! »

Rogue s'agenouilla et finit par s'assoir derrière Nathanael, de sorte à ce que la tête du plus jeune repose sur ses genoux.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? Interrogea le Serdaigle en reprenant lentement son souffle.

-Etes-vous pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, où pour l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. »

L'ainé haussa un sourcil :

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Pour moi, Dumbledore et Voldemort sont pareils.

-Expliquez.

-Et bien c'est simple. Voldemort fait peur, il tue, torture, il rassemble des troupes par la terreur. Il utilise donc la persuasion pour arriver à ses fins.

-Et pour le Directeur ?

-Il propose de protéger des familles du mage noir et en échange, les familles doivent servir l'Ordre. Sinon, il les laisse aux bons soins des Mangemorts. Il tient également ses troupes dans la terreur. C'est aussi de la persuasion.

-C'est tout ?

-Non. Ces deux sorciers sont 2 leaders politiques qui ne cherchent qu'à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, comme des gamins qui se jalousent mutuellement.

-Intéressant comme point de vue. Je devrais en faire part à Dumbledore.

-Comme vous voulez. De toute façon, les dresseurs de Dracoliches ne doivent pas prendre part aux conflits. Sauf s'ils voient que l'équilibre est rompu entre deux camps.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien… Si l'on voit qu'un camp va trop loin dans ses actions, on doit intervenir en faveur de l'autre pour équilibrer.

-Etrange philosophie.

-Je n'interviendrais que si on me l'ordonne, ou si je vois qu'un groupe est clairement désavantagé. C'est tout. Cà ne va pas plus loin. »

Le professeur le libéra du maléfice d'entrave, mais l'élève ne se leva pas tout de suite, profitant du contact des mains sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Mais très vite, le rappel des blessures du duel se fit et les deux furent obligés de bouger. L'un se rendant chez le directeur faire son rapport, et l'autre se dirigeant à l'infirmerie.

« Il est neutre ? S'étonna le vieillard, plusieurs minutes plus tard alors que son espion lui expliquait la situation. C'est gênant.

-En quoi cela est-il gênant ? Par sa future profession, il ne doit pas prendre parti. C'est comme çà et il ne changera rien.

-Merci Severus. Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. Et la prochaine fois que vous faites un duel, prévenez-moi pour que je puisse admirer le spectacle.

-J'y penserais… Grommela Rogue. Bonne nuit Monsieur le Directeur.

-Bonne nuit mon garçon. »

« Non mais franchement ! S'énerva l'infirmière. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous blesser autant tous les deux ?

-Rien de bien méchant, ne vous en faîtes pas. Ria Nathanael face à cette agitation.

-Rien qui ne tuera personne, renchérit la terreur des cachots. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance.

- Vous n'êtes que des imprudents ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

-Madame ? Commença le Serdaigle. Je peux vous demander…

-Qui de nous deux a le plus de coupures ? Continua l'adulte avec un sourire sadique.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins tous les deux, soupira l'infirmière. C'est Nathanael qui a récolté le plus de plaies.

-Oh non ! Gémit le concerné en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. J'ai perdu ! »

Le professeur se mit à rire devant l'air dépité de Mme Pomfresh et l'adolescent qui s'était enfoui sous les draps et couvertures pour se cacher de sa vue, sous le regard amusé de Drake.

Plus loin dans le château, alors que les deux hommes s'étaient réconciliés sous les réprimandes de la guérisseuse, Dumbledore réfléchissait intensément : tuer tous les dresseurs de Dracoliches ou jouer de son influence pour les mettre à sa botte tout en sachant qu'il s'arrangerait pour les sacrifier au combat ?

Note : Bon, bâh… A la prochaine !


	18. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Une dracoliche volait dans l'air marin, à peine déstabilisée par le vent fort. Une émeraude brillait dans son crâne, émanant une lueur verte inquiétante. Elle plana longuement avant de se poser à côté d'un sorcier blond aux cheveux très longs et aux yeux verts, debout sur le bord d'une falaise.

« Toujours pas ? Demanda l'homme en fixant l'horizon. Pourtant il devrait se montrer : c'est la tombée de la nuit. »

_Il sent peut être notre présence._

« Peut-être… »

La mer étaient agitée sous eux, presque comme si elle pressentait le combat qui risquait d'approcher. Toujours immobile, le sorcier attendit presque toute la nuit avant de se décider.

« La lune est pleine. Cet animal ne doit pas aimer la lumière qui le laisserait à la vue de ses proies. Partons Loona. »

_D'accord Maître. _

Il se détourna du vide, son dragon prenant sa forme miniature pour se loger dans son cou.

« Nous reviendrons demain, et toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce que ce maudit serpent soit mis hors d'état de nuire. »

Il marcha quelques mètres, jusqu'au moment ou Loona se mit à gronder.

« Qu'est-ce… ? »

Il se jeta à terre de justesse, frôlant un sort mortel provenant d'un buisson assez éloigné.

« A défaut d'un serpent marin, me voilà pris dans une tentative d'assassinat. »

_Arrange-toi pour qu'elle ne soit pas réussie !_

« T'inquiète ma grande. »

Il dégaina sa baguette et se redressa vivement, sa liche se montrant sous sa vraie forme, furieuse d'être dérangée alors qu'elle et son maître rentraient de leur mission.

« Loona. Je sais que tu n'attends que çà. Mais çà ferait tâche un meurtre sur le rapport… Oh puis zut ! Je te laisse le soin de te charger de notre agresseur. »

La dragonne grogna d'allégresse et s'envola vers les buissons avec rapidité. Le sorcier garda sa baguette en main et observa attentivement les alentours : il se doutait qu'un seul sorcier serait envoyé pour tuer un Dresseur de liches. Il valait mieux donc être prudent. Plus tard, il entendit un cri d'agonie d'origine masculine qui lui indiqua que sa partenaire avait atteint sa cible. La seule chose dont il ne s'attendait pas, ce fût le sort qu'il se prit dans le dos, provoquant le rugissement de colère de la dracoliche.

« Il est mort ? Demanda Kingsley en observant le corps étendu sur l'herbe, une longue et profonde coupure lui barrant le dos.

-Il en a l'air, répondit Dawlish avec un air satisfait. Ce salop a quand même tué Nilson ! Il méritait largement cette mort.

-Puis d'après Dumbledore, ces dresseurs ne sont que des mages noirs en puissance. Il vaut mieux donc tous les éliminer.

-Ouais. »

Les deux Aurors quittèrent les lieux, n'oubliant pas d'emporter le corps de leur camarade tué par la dracoliche. Cette dernière s'était blottie contre son sorcier, lançant un appel télépathique de détresse pour tous ses congénères osseux à proximité.

Loin de là, au château Poudlard, dans le dortoir des garçons de 6èmes années de Serdaigle :

« Un problème Drake ? Marmonna une voix ensommeillée. Pourquoi m'as-tu mis en bas du lit comme çà ? »

Pendant ce temps, au même endroit mais dans le bureau du Directeur :

« Grégoire Bel-Gazou, aussi dit Le Poète au Dragon ? Demanda le vieux sorcier impatient de rayer un troisième Dresseur en moins d'une semaine.

-Eliminé, Répondit Kingsley professionnel.

-Bien. Au moins, le sacrifice de ce pauvre Nilson n'aura pas été inutile. Lorsque vous rendrez le corps à la famille, dîtes-leur qu'il s'est fait attaquer par des loups-garous à la solde de Voldemort. Ils en seront honorés.

-Bien. »

« Professeur !

-Delgado, si vous ne me donnez UNE SEULE bonne raison de venir me réveiller à 4 heures du matin, je vous ferez regrettez le temps de votre convalescence en ma compagnie ! EST-CE CLAIR ?

-Oui Monsieur. Tenta le Serdaigle pour faire retomber la pression. Un Dresseur de dracoliches s'est fait aggresser cette nuit !

-Et alors ?

-Il faut le retrouver au plus vite !

-Et alors ?

-Raahh ! Flûte ! Laissez-moi me servir de votre cheminée et je me débrouillerais !

-En pyjama ?

-OUI ! »

Avant que le maître des potions ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Nathanael se précipita dans l'appartement, prit sans hésiter une poignée de poudre noire et brillante qu'il jeta dans l'âtre avant de lancer avec force :

« Quartier général des Dresseurs ! »

Il se jeta dans la cheminée et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes émeraude, Drake fermement agrippé à son épaule.

« Saleté de Serdaigle. » Grogna le professeur avant de se précipiter à sa poursuite.

« Combien de Dresseurs reste-t-il à éliminer ?

-Au moins une cinquantaine encore, répondit un vieux sorcier métis fatigué. Le pays possède en tout 60 Dresseurs qu'il envoie un peu partout en mission. Ce sera difficile d'en venir à bout : ils sont pires que de la vermine.

-Tu parles ! Ricana un autre. Il suffit parfois que d'un seul sort pour les supprimer. Dommage que Dumbledore ne veut pas que l'on touche aux corps, sinon j'en aurais ramené un chez moi comme trophée.

-Tu sais très bien qu'ils suintent la magie noire ! S'emporta une sorcière ressemblant à une vieille chouette. Il ne faut surtout pas les toucher ! Cette magie pourrait nous tuer tellement elle est mauvaise ! »

Le dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix eut un grand sourire vainqueur camouflé par sa barbe en écoutant cette conversation hautement intéressante sur les préjugés qu'il avait lui-même créés pour justifier les meurtres.

Je suis le meilleur ! Pensa-t-il, heureux. Bien meilleur que cet imbécile de Godfroy. Et dire qu'il aurait pu être utile s'il avait accepté de s'allier à moi l'été dernier… Mais tant pis pour lui.

Cachée dans l'ombre, sous forme miniature, sa pierre noire ne laissant échapper aucune lumière, une Dracoliche à quatre pattes et ailée grogna discrètement : son Maître n'allait pas apprécier cette nouvelle ! A çà non !

Rogue sortit de la cheminée avec prudence : il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu. Une grande salle de pierre souterraine dont le plafond était soutenu par des poutres de chêne. Quelques personnes s'activaient et couraient partout, portant des dossiers ou bien des fioles de potions. D'où venait cette agitation ?

Une baguette fusa vers sa gorge, soutenue par un poignet féminin autour duquel s'était enroulée une liche sous forme de serpent ailé avec une pierre rosâtre dans le crâne. La créature sifflait dangereusement, mais la sorcière qui le menaçait ne semblait pas là pour retenir sa bête. Les cheveux roux et courts, les yeux verts, la silhouette longiligne, elle portait une tenue de cuir noir qui mettait à jour ses formes quasi-inexistantes. Bref, pour le professeur, il était mis en joue par une anorexique psychopathe armée.

« Lily ! Appela une voix appartenant à un vieillard en dehors du champ de vision de l'espion. Laisse donc cet intrus sous la garde des mes dragons et vient nous aider. »

La fille hésita, bien tentée de flanquer une correction à cet imprudent qui osait s'aventurer en ce lieu, puis finalement baissa sa baguette et s'éloigna en tournant le dos au nouveau venu.

« Erreur fatale, Miss. Ricana l'ex-Mangemort en sortant sa propre baguette, il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi ! »

Le dragon de la sorcière se jeta sur lui, le mettant à terre et lui mordant férocement le nez.

« Bienvenu au quartier général des Dresseurs, professeur Rogue, ex-Mangemort, espion dans les deux camps, et maître des potions. »


	19. Bonus 3

Bonus 3 : Frayeur nocturne ou comment abréger une promenade après le couvre-feu.

Ce soir, c'était très calme, même pour les professeurs qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Beaucoup trop calme. Si calme que Flitwick et Rogue avaient décidé d'un commun accord à faire leur ronde ensemble afin d'être sûr que personne ne préparerait de mauvais coup, juste par précaution. Ils marchèrent donc, sans parler, épiant le moindre mouvement, le moindre son suspect qui pourrait leur dire que quelqu'un vagabondait dans le château.

Un peu plus loin, Draco Malefoy courait à perdre haleine dans le 3ème étage, poursuivi par Peeves qui voulait absolument lui verser de l'huile sur ses cheveux, chose que le Serpentard prenait pour un véritable sacrilège.

Au même moment, dans le même étage, c'était Nathanael qui courait comme un dératé, suivi de près par Rusard et Miss Teigne qui voulaient simplement lui flanquer la pire retenue de son existence.

L'un à l'aile Nord, l'autre dans l'aile Sud, mais une seule pensée :

_« Comment on se débarrasse de ces sangsuuuesss ? »_

Les professeurs arrivaient par l'aile Est, tranquillement et s'arrêtèrent, entendant le bruit :

« Cà vient de quel côté ? Demanda Flitwick à son collègue.

-De droite et de gauche, répondit l'autre. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle les bruits se rapprochent, ils seront là en même temps.

-Donc au moins 2 pour le prix d'un ?

-Oui. »

Ils se placèrent donc au bas des escaliers, pile au milieu de l'étage et attendirent, près à réceptionner les délinquants.

Tout se serait bien passé. Si Draco ne s'était pas pris les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et dévalé les marches, finissant sa chute sur le professeur d'enchantements. Et si en même temps Nathanael n'aurait pas fait de même mais avec un balai et un seau qui trainaient par là, renversant lors de la réception le maître des potions.

Alors qu'ils se dégageaient de l'emmêlement de corps, les deux élèves se virent, décoiffés, sales à cause de la chute et du balai, et encore sous le choc de la poursuite. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

« HAAAHHHH ! »

Les deux se relèvent le plus vite possible, oubliant le fait qu'ils avaient dévalé les marches et s'enfuirent, l'un direction Est, l'autre direction Ouest. Les deux adultes se redressèrent dans un grognement indistinct et s'échangèrent un regard :

« C'était quoi çà ? Demanda Severus en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

-Deux élèves qui ont réussi à se faire peur, le renseigna Filius en se levant avec précaution. Il y avait un Serpentard dans le lot.

-Et un Serdaigle également.

-On se lance à leur poursuite ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans le dortoir des Serpentard de 5ème année :

« Arrête de chouiner, Draco. Dit Zabini d'une voix grave et rassurante. Je suis là. »

Mais non, son ami restait agrippé à son oreiller comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des 6ème année de Serdaigle :

« Allons Nathanael. Tenta Luna d'une voix rassurante tout en caressant les longues mèches brunes de son ami. Cesse de trembler comme çà, on jurerait que tu as vu un Ronflak Cornu enragé. »

Mais non, l'adolescent restait caché sous sa couverture, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce soir là, Zabini et Luna se posaient la même question : Qui était le plus courageux entre Serdaigle et Serpentard ?


	20. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

« Bienvenu au quartier général des Dresseurs, professeur Rogue, ex-Mangemort, espion dans les deux camps, et maître des potions. »

Rogue se releva, tenant fermement la liche qui l'avait mordu et qui se débattait dans sa main pour lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait des crocs. Il avait le nez en sang, ce qui ne semblait pas choquer les sorciers autour de lui. Un vieil homme, aussi grand et sans doute aussi vieux que Dumbledore s'avança avec un sourire amusé :

« Je vois que vous venez de faire connaissance avec Lily Pendragon, ma petite fille. »

Le serpent ailé siffla méchamment.

« Oh, j'oubliais, reprit le vieux sorcier. Voici Pearl, c'est une Ryu. Mauvais caractère mais adorable quand elle le veut. Quand à moi, je suis Godfroy Pendragon, dresseur de mon état, et directeur du département des Dresseurs. »

Le maître des potions observa son interlocuteur avec méfiance. Ce sorcier était mince et bien conservé pour son âge, il portait une barbe assez longue, mais elle n'égalait pas celle de ses cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses yeux verts lui lançaient un regard profond qui semblait le passer aux rayons X. Ce regard le mettait aussi mal à l'aise que celui de Dumbledore. Il se surprit un instant à espérer qu'il n'était pas tombé sur un autre vieux fou manipulateur, il en avait déjà assez croisé comme çà…

« C'est une mode de garder les cheveux longs chez vous ? Demanda Severus avec froideur.

-Non, répondit Godfroy en souriant, c'est juste qu'on aime les laisser pousser. Il y a des hommes aux cheveux courts ici, ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas en présence de gros durs, mais plutôt de poètes romantiques.

-Poète ?

-Oui, il y a des poètes chez nous. Venez, je vais vous en présenter un. Même si pour l'instant il est entre les mains des guérisseurs.

-Une mission ratée ?

-Non, une tentative d'assassinat. La 9ème depuis ces deux dernières semaines. 7 ont réussi, nous n'avons pas pu les sauver. Les deux autres, et ben… L'un est dans le coma à Sainte-Mangouste, l'autre est ici et on essaye de soigner son dos avant qu'il se réveille. Votre organisation fait vraiment du bon travail.

-Mon organisation ? S'arrêta le professeur. Comment…

-L'Ordre du Phénix. Ce sont ses membres qui s'attaquent à nous. Les Mangemorts ont au moins le mérite de nous laisser tranquille, même si nous devons régulièrement supprimer leurs petites expériences de Magie Noire. Par exemple, une horde d'Inferi qui se balade près des villages… Je suppose que vous en avez entendu parler.

-Oui, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déçu de la soudaine disparition de ces cadavres ambulants.

-Trois Dresseurs ont dû se déplacer pour venir à bout de ces horreurs, avec leurs dragons. Heureusement que cette nuit-là les Aurors n'avaient pas attaqué, sinon les Moldus se seraient doutés de quelque chose. Déjà que nous ne sommes pas très discrets…

-C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques exemples avec Drake. Dès qu'il se montrait, il arrivait une catastrophe. Et si ce n'était pas lui, c'était Delgado.

-C'est pour çà que ces deux-là s'entendent aussi bien. Mais le pire, c'est lorsqu'ils sont avec Grégoire et Loona. Personne ne peut les arrêter dès qu'ils sont tous ensemble.

-Grégoire ?

-Le poète. Je crois que ce cher Albus vient de le déclarer mort. Heureusement pour nous que le maléfice n'a pas été lancé à pleine puissance : Greg est blessé sévèrement mais il s'en remettra. Sa dragonne est furieuse et veut ramener la tête du responsable ici pour venger son maître, Nathanael et Drake sont partis tenter de la raisonner.

-Où est ce maudit Serdaigle ? Je suis venu le chercher.

-Et bien bon courage…Il a décidé de rester avec son partenaire de combat et ami. Vous n'arriverez pas à le déloger.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, grogna la Chauve-souris en cherchant des yeux un lieu possible où il pourrait retrouver Nat sans croiser d'autres liches belliqueuses. Il n'y a que des dresseurs de dragons ici ?

-Non, n'importe quel dresseur de créatures magiques se trouve ici. Sombrals, hippogriffes, chimères, liches… Tout le monde est accepté. Même les non-dresseurs.

-Il y en a ici ?

-Quelques-uns, oui. Mais j'ai l'impression que le Ministère nous rassemble tous dans le même endroit. En même temps quand on en voit certains… Mais bon. Ou est Nat ? »

Après une concertation avec les guérisseurs, il apprit que son élève avait décidé de veiller sur le blessé et fut mené à la pièce où les deux sorciers se trouvaient. Il trouva le blessé couché sur un futon au fond de la pièce. Près de l'entrée, Delgado s'était endormi sur un deuxième futon, enroulé dans la couverture.

« Faîtes le moins de bruit possible, chuchota le vieillard. Celui qui dort à l'entrée de la pièce veille sur le blessé. C'est pour çà qu'il est le plus près de la porte : pour sauter le plus vite sur les agresseurs potentiels.

-Sympathique. Lança Rogue avec sarcasme. A croire que vous êtes toujours attaqués ici.

-Non, c'est une tradition ici. Et c'est valable pour tous. Nous ne laissons pas nos blessés sans surveillance, car ils sont vulnérables. Par contre, si vous voulez prendre Nathanael, il faudra que vous attendiez l'arrivée d'autres dresseurs. Il y en a deux qui ne vont pas tarder. En attendant, dormez. »

Il laissa l'espion là, avec les deux sorciers endormis. Jetant un coup d'œil au poète pour évaluer son état, il entendit un mouvement de la part du Serdaigle et s'immobilisa. Finalement, il se dirigea vers le cadet, évita les deux dracoliches qui semblaient dormir, roulées en boule et s'allongea contre lui. La nuit allait être courte.

Vers 5 heures du matin, il fut réveillé par deux hommes qui se disputaient dans la pièce, sans se soucier des occupants :

« Mais j'te dis que c'est encore cet Ordre du Poulet Rôti qui a fait des siennes ! Il faut les venger mec ! »

L'homme qui avait dit çà était vêtu d'un survêtement de marque, il portait une casquette blanche qu'il mettait de travers. Dans la pénombre, le professeur eut du mal à distinguer le second. Il semblait vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds.

« Certes, c'est eux qui l'ont fait. Mais on ne peut pas contre-attaquer : ils se feraient passer pour des victimes et nous serons encore les méchants de l'histoire. »

Delgado bougea légèrement et leva la tête, à moitié réveillé :

« F-X, Dark. Fermez-la. Marmonna-t-il avant de se rendormir. Greg va se réveiller. »

Les deux interpellés rirent discrètement, puis répliquèrent :

« C'est plutôt toi qui devrait te réveiller, ricana l'homme en noir. Nathou.

-Fuck. Répondit Nat en lançant le premier truc qui se trouvait sous sa main : l'oreiller.

-Oh oh, ricana l'autre en jogging. Il est pas du matin c'ui-là. »

Ils s'amusèrent encore un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Lily vienne pour les faire taire :

« Hey, les tourtereaux ! Cessez de faire un tel bazar ou alors allez dans un coin tranquille vous sauter dessus ! »

L'homme en jogging réagit tout de suite :

« Quoi ? Je n'sors pas avec un mec en jupe !

-Je porte peut être une jupe mais çà ne m'empêche pas de te dominer !

-Hey ! Tout doux le Gotheux. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé prendre le dessus une fois que ce sera toujours le cas.

-Le Gotheux va te la mettre bien profond et tu vas morfler F-X !

-Ramène-toi, mon petit Dark et tu ne pourras plus marcher droit pendant une semaine. »

Le professeur assista à la dispute avec une seule pensée : _C'est quoi cette bande de tarés ?_

Indifférents à ses réflexions, les deux sorciers continuèrent leur échange de répliques pleines de sous-entendus pendant un long moment, avant de décider de sortir régler leur différent dehors, sous la rougeur persistance de la sorcière qui les suivit en préparant d'avance son appareil photo.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

« Mein Liebe ! Viens dans mes bras !

-LA FERME ! »

Et le gothique dut courir pour échapper à une Lily furieuse, sous le regard désespéré du maître des potions qui avait eu une courte nuit, celui hilare de son élève qui était plié de rire à côté, l'autre amusé du grand-père, et enfin celui de l'autre sorcier habillé en jogging. D'après les employés du département des Dresseurs, cette scène était habituelle : Dark adorait taquiner la sorcière mais tout le monde savait qu'il était fou de son coéquipier, surtout depuis que Nat et Grégoire les avaient surpris au détour d'un couloir. Heureusement pour ces derniers, les deux amoureux ne les avaient pas remarqués, ce qui les avait sauvés d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Finalement, la poursuite se termina en une joyeuse mêlée, et un calme relatif put revenir dans les locaux. L'équipe, après s'être échangé un regard complice, plongea sur le professeur pour lui faire visiter les lieux, manquant de le trainer sur le sol. Godfroy éclata de rire puis se dirigea vers les chambres, plus précisément celle où un certain poète se reposait.

« Allez, professeur ! Du nerf ! Piailla F-X qui ouvrait la marche, Roh ! Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être mous le matin !

-Ach ja, mais je crois que Herr Rogue a besoin d'un café pour se réveiller.

-Exact. Répondit le concerné en regrettant de ne pas être rentré à Poudlard au lieu de finir sa nuit ici.

-Dans ce cas, allons à la cafét' !

-Mais, se rappela soudainement le gothique, ce n'est pas encore les vacances. Herr Rogue a peut être cours à cette heure-ci.

-Ce ne sont pas plutôt des corrections d'exam ? Demanda Nat en rajustant sa cape par-dessus son pyjama. Nous n'avons plus cour les élèves.

-Peut être mais moi j'ai du travail, Nathanael. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que vous reveniez avec moi : votre absence va être remarquée et le Directeur en sera averti sinon.

-Ah oui. Bon, bah les gars, je retourne à l'école. Vous direz bonjour à Greg de ma part.

-Compte sur nous ! Sourirent les deux sorciers. N'oublie pas ton colis. Il est déjà près et n'attend plus que toi.

-C'est vrai ? »

Le Serdaigle se mit à courir vers la pièce principale où se situaient les cheminées et les bureaux. Là-bas, Godfroy l'attendait, un petit carton entre les mains. Sans dire un mot, mais avec un grand sourire, il tendit l'objet vers l'adolescent qui le prit et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. A peine eut-il soulevé le couvercle qu'une petite dracoliche sortit sa tête et se mit à couiner.

« Trop belle ! »

Drake réagit tout de suite et se précipita sur l'épaule de son maître pour mieux examiner leur nouvelle amie.

« C'est une dragonne, expliqua le vieux sorcier. A l'origine, elle était encore une toute jeune femelle quand elle a été tuée et transformée en liche. Elle ne maitrise pas la télépathie mais elle est très intelligente. Tu verras, c'est une excellente coéquipière. »

La petite dragonne pailla et approcha son museau de celui du dragon, tendu comme un arc, attendant la suite.

« Comment t'appelles-tu petite liche ? Demanda Nat avec douceur.

-DOïï-DEEEE ! Couina-t-elle.

-Parfait. Bienvenue dans l'équipe Doï-dee.

-Piou. »

Drake ronronna de contentement et accueillit la nouvelle comme il se devait, voletant autour d'elle pour la faire sortir de sa boîte. Très vite, elle se prit au jeu et s'envola à son tour, permettant au sorcier de voir son apparence. Elle possédait deux ailes membraneuses et deux pattes arrière, sa queue ne contenait pas de piques et son crâne contenait une pierre de quartz transparente. Elle manqua de charger le professeur de potions qui s'approchait pour pouvoir partir avec son élève. Heureusement, l'autre dragon lui indiqua que cet homme n'était pas un ennemi, même si son apparence et son caractère n'était pas là pour jouer en sa faveur. Résultats : les deux liches s'amusaient comme des folles et Nat ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire dès qu'il regardait Rogue.

Ce dernier, voyant l'heure tourner, décida qu'il était temps de partir. Les dragons s'agrippèrent aux vêtements du cadet qui salua tout le monde d'un signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Direction : Poudlard.

Aussitôt arrivé dans les appartements du maître des potions, Nathanael se dépêcha de rejoindre sa tour, ce que fit qu'à l'arrivée de Severus, il n'y avait plus personne.

« Un vrai courant d'air cet aiglon, ricana-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtise au moins pour la fin de la matinée, histoire de changer un peu. »

Mais pour lui, c'était quoi une bêtise ? Une petite blague qui consistait à lâcher Drake sur Malefoy pour plaisanter ou pire ?

Son vœu fut néanmoins exaucé, le Serdaigle ayant préféré rattraper sa nuit, mais eut droit à une surprise pour l'après-midi. Alors qu'il corrigeait des examens dans ses appartements, il aperçut un attroupement d'élèves de Serdaigle dans le parc. Rien d'exceptionnel avec le beau temps, mais le fait que deux d'entre eux semblaient plongés dans un duel sans merci l'inquiéta légèrement. Mais après une meilleure observation, il s'agissait plutôt d'un jeu : le but était de faire les sorts les plus spectaculaires pour épater la galerie et ainsi gagner contre l'adversaire. Un battle, comme disait certains élèves d'origine moldue. Il détourna donc son attention du groupe et retourna à son travail, ne trouvant pas ce faux-duel assez bien à son gout.

Par contre, Mc Gonagall se précipita dehors avec sa canne pour rétablir l'ordre, pensant elle-aussi à un vrai combat. Mais après quelques explications et les supplications du public qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure, elle appela Flitwick pour qu'il vienne arbitrer et invoqua une chaise pour admirer les efforts des duelistes, des Gryffondor ayant décidé de jouer le jeu.

Peu de temps après, ce furent les Poufsouffle qui vinrent voir, et participer, entrainant avec eux le professeur Chourave. Puis, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à corriger ses feuilles avec ce bruit, Rogue décida de sortir voir ces duels, amenant avec lui une partie des Serpentard en leur disant que rester enfermé tout le temps était mauvais pour la santé et qu'il fallait prendre l'air de temps en temps.

Dumbledore se déplaça également, curieux de voir un tel rassemblement. La directrice-adjointe lui expliqua donc le principe et déclara que pour l'instant, ses lions étaient les meilleurs, ce qui fut aussitôt contredit par les autres directeurs de maison. Amusé, il invoqua donc une grande estrade et déclara les duels ouverts afin de permettre aux professeurs de décider qui était le meilleur dans ce domaine. Tout le monde se prit au jeu, bien décidé à prouver la valeur de sa maison.

Les duels continuèrent jusque tard dans la soirée, Dumbledore déclarant qu'il voulait un duel entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor pour terminer. Mc Gonagall refusa, trouvant que ses lions s'étaient assez montré en spectacle comme çà. Flitwick décida donc de relever le défi en envoyant un de ses élèves. Rogue fit de même, envoyant Drago Malefoy sur l'estrade. Le professeur d'enchantement pâlit et, après hésitation, envoya Nathanael qui n'avait pas combattu de l'après-midi. Ignorant le fait que le Directeur aurait préféré un Gryffondor au lieu d'un Serdaigle, chacun coacha son représentant du mieux qu'il put et l'envoya sur l'espace réservé.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se saluèrent d'une révérence (on a classe ou on ne l'a pas) et s'écartèrent de dix pas chacun. Et le duel commença, sous les paris des autres élèves et les commentaires des professeurs. Il se termina une demi-heure plus tard, Dumbledore déclarant les deux challengers ex-aequo, sous les applaudissements respectueux pour certains, enthousiastes pour d'autres.

« Minerva, appela discrètement Albus dans les couloirs beaucoups plus tard, pourquoi avez-vous refusé ?

-Albus ! Je n'allais pas envoyer Potter ou un autre sachant qu'ils allaient finir par s'entretuer !

-… »

Le Directeur préféra ne pas répondre : sa collègue était trop remontée pour qu'il donne son avis.

« Que faîtes-vous ici Delgado ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps.

-Bonsoir Professeur Flitwick. Je voulais profiter de ce ciel dégagé et de cette température agréable pour admirer les étoiles et espérer voir une étoile filante.

-Oh, normalement, je devrais enlever des points, mais comme c'est la fin de l'année… je peux laisser passer l'affaire. Ne vous faîtes pas attraper par un collègue.

-Aucun problème.

-Et les étoiles filantes, on peut les voir en aout. Pas en juin.

-Ah mince ! Tant pis, il me restera le ciel à contempler. Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne contemplation, Delgado. »

Et l'adolescent resta là, assis sur sa cape qu'il avait étalé sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, ses deux dragons roulés en boule pas loin, à laisser son regard errer parmi les étoiles. Se demandant vaguement pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'une ombre voulait s'abattre sur le pays. Il savait que Voldemort était de retour, c'était un fait connu dans le département des Dresseurs, mais ce mage noir devait constituer une nouvelle armée, ce qui allait lui prendre du temps. Alors pourquoi cette sensation ?

_Félicitations, Maître_, lança Drake. _Vous devenez un vrai dresseur de dracoliches. Gardez votre sensibilité à la magie et au monde qui vous entoure et vous ne serez que meilleur. Prenez exemple sur Gueylor-le gothique-dresseur de Sombrals-Dark._

« Piou. » Approuva Doï-Dee.

« Je vais essayer, promis, répondit le sorcier, avant de s'allonger sur sa cape, les mains sous sa tête, pour mieux voir le ciel sombre. Je vais même le faire, et pas juste essayer. »

Note : on ne tue pas l'auteur, le duel entre Draco et Nat sera sur un chapitre bonus : pour le moment, j'ai la flemme de l'écrire (Naannn ! Pas les tomates !).


	22. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

_Concentration…_

Une cape noire virevoltant dans le vent.

_Concentration…_

Des cris, des ordres, des bruits de sorts.

_La magie circule dans mon corps…_

Quelqu'un qui lui hurlait de jeter sa baguette.

_Elle circule partout, dans tous les corps…_

Un autre qui lui ordonnait d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui sera son meurtrier.

_Je suis comme le vent…_

Un claquement de doigts pas loin de ses oreilles pour le faire réagir.

_La forêt me donne son énergie…_

Une insulte.

_La terre aspire mes craintes…_

Une autre.

_Le feu me donne sa force…_

Encore une autre.

_L'eau me donne sa vigueur…_

Une formule d'un sort impardonnable.

_Je suis le vent…_

Le sorcier gothique ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant leur couleur bleu-violet, et disparut dans un tourbillon d'air, laissant les assaillants autour de lui perplexes.

« C'était quoi çà ?

-Il a transplané ?

-Non ! Regardez ! Il y a des empreintes !

-Il est parti vers la forêt !

-Attrapons-le !

-Tuons-le !

-Violons…

-Non, quand même pas : 'faut pas déconner non plus ! »

Le dernier qui avait parlé était assis sur une branche basse, trois dracoliches postées autour de lui.

« César, Nebel, Mia, à vous l'honneur. »

Les trois dragons se jetèrent sur les sorciers.

« François. »

Le sorcier se retourna avec un grand sourire :

« Tu as réussi mon petit Dark ?

-Tu es un malade. Soupira le gothique en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. Et je ne suis pas petit.

-Ben si, quand je suis sur la branche, tu sembles petit. »

La branche se mit soudainement à craquer.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Tu n'es pas petit ! N'empêche, l'ordre du Phénix pourrait au moins attendre qu'on ait fini nos missions avant d'attaquer. On voit bien qu'ils n'ont pas grand-chose à faire.

-F-X ?

-Quoi ?

-Ruhig ! Je dors.

-Bon bâh si tu le prends comme çà… Je te rappelle quand même que je t'ai sauvé la vie à l'instant. Et aussi que ces Inferis ne vont pas se détruire tous seuls. Et que ces abrutis amateurs de brochettes de volaille grillée ne seront pas mis hors-jeu avec la seule intervention de mes dragons. »

Dark soupira, se leva puis dans plusieurs tourbillons de vent, apparut devant chacun des Aurors pour les assommer soit d'un coup sur la nuque, soit d'un flash. Cette tâche lui prit moins d'une minute : ils n'étaient que cinq.

« Parlez-moi de vos collègues, Delgado. »

Nathanael était assis dans le bureau du Directeur, une tasse de thé à la main. Devant lui était assis le vieux sorcier qui savourait un thé au citron. Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil –résultat de sa relation ambigüe avec le professeur Rogue- puis lui fit un large sourire :

« Désolé, mais vous ne m'aurez pas comme çà.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

-La tasse de thé. Elle a été trafiquée n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le directeur fut légèrement surpris, mais se reprit très vite :

« Voyons, quel serait l'intérêt pour moi de droguer un de mes élèves ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être le fait que l'élève en question soit un Dresseur de liches et que vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre ce dresseur en question dans votre poche. »

Dumbledore grimaça, ce qui fut camouflé par sa barbe : il était intelligent ce jeune sorcier ! Il décida donc de jouer sérieusement :

« J'ai de très bon arguments pour que vous me rejoignez.

-Allez-y, envoyez.

-Je peux vous protéger du lord noir.

-Je peux me défendre tout seul, surtout avec mes deux dragons.

-Je peux faire en sorte à ce que votre père garde sa place au barreau. Après tout, il est si facile de ruiner la réputation d'un avocat.

-Est-ce une menace, Directeur ? Siffla le Serdaigle d'une voix doucereuse – il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de fréquenter le maître des potions-.

-Non, juste un risque à prendre en compte. C'est vrai le Ministère est très mal vu en ce moment, votre père risquerait de perdre sa place sans soutien adéquat.

-Mon père saura se débrouiller tout seul, c'est un des meilleurs avocats du pays. Et aussi l'un de ceux qui vous mènera à votre perte, vous et vos manigances.

-Oh, croyez-moi, j'ai beaucoup trop d'appuis pour çà.

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi le Département des Dresseurs vous a inscrit sur sa liste noire. Après tout, quelqu'un qui commande des meurtres ne peut qu'être mauvais pour tous.

-C'est vrai que vous les dresseurs, êtes très dangereux pour la population sorcière. Qu'elle idée de donner autant de pouvoir à de simples sorciers trop faibles pour servir le Bien.

-Peut être parce que les sorciers plus puissants que la normale veulent les éliminer parce qu'ils sont furieux d'avoir été ignoré par les simples sorciers en question. Je n'ai rien à vous dire sur les Dresseurs. Si vous en avez fini, je souhaite retourner dans ma tour. »

Nathanael se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Dumbledore l'interpella :

« Cette discussion est loin d'être finie mon garçon.

-Elle l'est pour moi. Bonne journée professeur. »

Avec toute l'élégance gestuelle que lui avait appris son père, il sortit de la pièce, laissant l'ennemi public numéro 1 des Dresseurs seul. Ce dernier patienta encore quelques minutes, puis appela par cheminette :

« Alastor. Non, ce gamin est clairement du côté du Lord noir. Tu as carte blanche mon cher. Qui sait, si sa petite sœur est menacée, il viendra peut être nous voir en rampant pour nous rejoindre. »

_Bien joué Maître !_ Clama Drake caché sous la robe de l'adolescent. _Il a compris que nous ne serions pas à sa botte._

« Piou ! Approuva Doï-Dee.

-Merci vous deux, sourit le sorcier. Les Dresseurs sont là depuis la nuit des temps pour veiller à l'équilibre des forces. Ce n'est pas un leader politique qui va nous dicter notre conduite. Je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue, peut être qu'il voudra bien m'accompagner au Département.

-Doï-deee ! »

La petite dracoliche étant manifestement d'accord, l'équipe descendit aux cachots. En chemin, ils croisèrent Peeves qui s'amusa à caqueter avec les deux dragons et fit la course avec eux dans le couloir. Nat s'amusa beaucoup de voir çà, mais après son visage s'assombrit : il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans la magie de ce château, mais il ne savait quoi. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes au Baron Sanglant qui passait par là. L'esprit tourna un petit moment autour de lui, en pleine réflexion, puis s'arrêta à sa gauche, le fixant d'un air grave :

« La Lumière prépare un coup que même l'Obscurité n'oserait pas faire. La magie autour de nous est contaminée par le mensonge et la convoitise. Seule la fin de la guerre pourra stopper cela. Le mage blanc sera lui-même responsable de sa propre perte. Quand au mage noir, ce château sera son tombeau. »


	23. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

_Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

C'est vrai qu'au début, il ne voulait pas venir… Mais il avait reçu des lettres de toute l'équipe.

_Une soirée calme dans un endroit tranquille ? Mon œil !_

Il se trouvait actuellement dans un bar-restaurant karaoké. Accompagné du groupe de dresseurs de créatures magiques qu'il avait rencontré au Ministère… pour soit disant fêter le rétablissement de Grégoire le poète, que l'Ordre du Phénix avait tenté d'assassiner. Et comme il était considéré comme un membre à part entière de cette équipe de dingues, il avait été invité. Il imaginait déjà la tête que Dumbledore ferait s'il apprenait çà.

« Move your body ! Every every body ! »

Voir Dumbledore en robe rose bonbon avec des angelots qui voletaient dessus, l'aurait moins choqué que de voir Godfroy vaincre F-X à un concours de boisson. Voir ce même F-X danser et l'entendre essayer de chanter « Gimme more » fut un spectacle inhabituel qui fit rire aux éclats la totalité du groupe. Surtout lorsqu'il se mit à imiter la chanteuse.

Heureusement, Dark réussit à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse un strip-tease intégral, sous les sifflements et exclamations admiratives des occupant(e)s.

Grégoire s'était mis également à la chanson, étant sobre à ce moment-là, accompagné de Lily pour chanter une chanson d'amour qui fit applaudir pas mal de monde : il fallait dire qu'ils savaient chanter.

Rogue refusa de passer sur scène, même pour essayer un slam. Non, il ne bougerait pas de son siège ! Même si on le suppliait à genoux. Mais ce fut après que la soirée échappa à son contrôle.

Il n'aurait jamais crû qu'un gothique pouvait chanter et danser sur du Lady Gaga accompagné d'un Serdaigle survolté, et le pire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient PAS bu !

« Gaga oh là là !

-What's your bad romance. »

_C'est quoi cette bande de malades… Et puis le vieux papi qui laisse faire… Oh là là…Désolant._

Le vieux sorcier les encourageait avec énergie et riait de leurs pitreries.

Grégoire partit les rejoindre pour terminer la danse, il n'était plus tout à fait sobre à ce moment-là.

Il s'en suivit tout un répertoire de chansons allant des années 80 à aujourd'hui, la plupart moldues car elles étaient plus drôles que Celesta Moldubec selon un certain vieillard. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le maître des potions préférait largement le rock que la voix de la chanteuse, quand à la chorégraphie… les slows étaient beaucoup moins amusants pour cette bande de délurés.

Devait-il se laisser aller ? Ou pas ? S'il retirait son masque, tout le monde verrait qu'il est humain. Et si d'autres élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient dans ce bar ? Nathanael le fixa un moment avec un grand sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux bleus. L'adulte haussa un sourcil, puis laissa échapper un mince sourire : c'est vrai que Delgado ne le jugeait pas, ayant appris à voir de l'autre côté du masque de professeur. Et les autres dresseurs non plus. Quand il les observait, il voyait des personnes différentes, qui avaient réussi à passer au-dessus de la barrière des préjugés, et qui évoluaient entre elles tout en s'acceptant. La preuve : F-X et Dark étaient en couple ! Pourtant, un gothique et un sorcier habillé en jogging… ce n'étaient pas les mêmes choses. Après il y avait Lily et Grégoire : une adepte de la baston et un poète. Aucun point commun à première vue ! Et pourtant…

Une fille passablement éméchée s'approcha de Nat pour lui parler. Son accoutrement était clair : si elle était là, c'était pour coucher. Surtout avec un décolleté pareil ! Le Serdaigle en était gêné et ne savait pas comment faire. Il amorça un mouvement pour s'en éloigner mais se raccrocha à son cou.

_Help !_ Songea l'adolescent, dont l'équilibre devenait de plus en plus précaire avec cette fille pendue à lui.

Puis finalement, les deux chutèrent au sol, l'une bien décidée à draguer l'autre qui voulait plus se réfugier auprès du maître des potions qu'être avec elle.

Rogue hésita : rester assis, ou aller secourir son aiglon ? Les deux étaient tentants. Alors il fit les deux : il resta à sa place jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les deux finir par terre. Là, il ne put se retenir : il éclata de rire. Rire qui ne figea pas toute l'assistance : ici, il était quelqu'un de normal, un client parmi tant d'autres.

« Bah alors mon Natou ? On drague ? Rigola Lily, un verre de jus de fruits à la main.

-Snif.

-François ? Tu pleures ?

-C'est l'émotion, se justifia le sorcier. Mon petit Natou devient grand.

-Je ne suis pas petit ! Rouspéta le surnommé. Et venez m'aider, elle s'est endormie sur moi !

-Quel grand séducteur... Comment fais-tu pour ne jamais avoir de femme dans ton lit ? Continua la rousse hilare.

-Nein. Lança Dark sérieux. Keine Frauen fur Nat.

-Toi, tu as bu. Remarqua F-X.

-Ja.

-Il a bu. Conclut Lily. Et comme d'habitude, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

-… Ja. »

Ce soir-là, Rogue regretta de ne pas savoir parler allemand, car Gueylor se lança dans une série d'explications que seuls Godfroy et F-X semblaient comprendre. Et vu leur sourire, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Nat réussit à se dégager et se précipita vers la table avec un soulagement non feint. Il avait horreur d'être collé comme çà, surtout quand la personne avait une haleine qui puait l'alcool. Au moins, à cette table, il était certain de ne plus être dérangé.

« Mein kleine François…

-Continue à me parler comme çà et je te saute dessus, menaça l'interpellé avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Ach ja. Aber…

-Okay… Viens mon petit goth, je te ramène à la maison. »

Il se leva et prit son compagnon par le bras pour l'aider à se lever. Ensuite il fit un grand sourire aux autres :

« Bonne soirée à tous. Nous rentrons.

-Gute Nacht meine Freuden !

-Passez une bonne nuit. Saluèrent le reste de l'équipe avec bonne humeur.

-Kein Problem, mit mein Schatz…

-Chut, allez on rentre. »

Nat était mort de rire, Lily également. Ils expliquèrent au maître des potions que généralement, quand Dark se mettait à parler dans sa langue maternelle, ce dernier allait crier grâce cette nuit, car d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, cette langue avait un certain effet sur François. L'espion ricana à cette information, et remarqua intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler allemand pour avoir le Serdaigle dans son lit, même si ce dernier n'avait rien d'une personne facile. Peut être que ce soir…

Grégoire décida de prendre congé, il s'inclina et souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à tous, avant d'embrasser le dos de la main de Lily pour lui proposer de rentrer avec lui. Cet acte fit soupirer pas mal de filles dans l'établissement, sans doute parce qu'il se comportait comme un chevalier servant avec sa dame. La demoiselle lui fit un grand sourire et accepta l'invitation, après avoir reçu un clin d'œil complice du grand père. Ce dernier se leva à son tour :

« Allez jeunes gens, je vais rentrer chez moi et rejoindre mes dragons. Passez une bonne nuit. Pour ma part, elle sera excellente.

-Je parie que cette belle Léonore vous attend. Sourit Nat, fatigué.

-Et oui, mon petit. Mon grand âge me permet encore d'avoir du charme auprès des femmes.

-Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que çà.

-Aussi vieux que Dumbledore. Donc 113 ans.

-… Ah ouais quand même… »

Le vieux sorcier sourit et sortit, les laissant seuls. Severus se pencha à l'oreille du cadet :

« Mes appartements, ou votre dortoir ?

-Hein ? »

C'était pas gagné…


	24. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

« Tu as eine kleines Problem, Nat. Attaqua Gueylor alors que les deux sorciers s'étaient installés dans un long canapé en cuir noir.

-Certainement, soupira Nathanael. Mais çà n'explique pas ce que tu fais dans mon rêve, assis sur ce canapé à parler avec moi.

-Je viens parler avec toi, c'est tout.

-… Okay…

-Gut. Comment çà se passe entre Herr Rogue et toi ?

-Heu…

-Allez, parle.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Falsch.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? S'énerva le Serdaigle face au sourire du gothique.

-Du hast Angst.

-Moi, peur ? Mais peur de quoi ?

-Ich weisse nicht, c'est à toi de le découvrir. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

-Tant qu'on y est… Allons-y.

-So. Qu'est-ce qui te gène avec Herr Rogue ?

-Hein ?

-Mon anglais était correct, pourtant.

-Non, ce n'est pas ton anglais. C'est juste la question, c'est tout.

-Alors ?

-Lui.

-Lui ? Tu n'aimes pas sa présence ?

-Si, je me sens même en sécurité avec lui dans son bureau, ses appartements. Mais…

-Aber… ?

-Je ne sais pas : quelque chose me chiffonne.

-Le fait de coucher avec lui ?

-Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois !

-Et alors ? C'était si schlecht que çà ?

-Non, bien au contraire.

-Le fait qu'il t'a sauvé la vie ?

-Oui, çà doit être çà.

-Et tu ne l'as pas encore remercié, c'est çà ?

-Oui.

-Va lui dire merci.

-Là tout de suite ?

-Nein, on parle d'abord.

-Okay.

-Il y a autre chose.

-Mais t'es devin ou… ?

-Nein. Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui.

-Du fait qu'il t'ait sauvé ?

-Ja… heu oui. T'as vu ? Je parle comme toi Dark maintenant !

-Détourne pas la conversation. Alors ?

-Un peu de çà. Puis je n'ose pas, tout simplement.

-Explique : de quoi as-tu peur ?

-De le gêner, d'être rejeté, qu'il se mette en colère comme la fois où il a crû que c'était moi l'auteur d'une farce qui avait mal tourné… »

Gueylor éclata de rire, puis se reprit :

« S'il te fais des propositions, c'est que tu ne le gênes pas. N'ai pas peur. Je suis sûr qu'il t'attend.

-Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, non ?

-Blödman. Sourit le sorcier. Allez, réveille-toi maintenant, et cours le rejoindre.

-Mais…

-Je reste avec toi. »

Nathanael se redressa brusquement sur son lit, parfaitement lucide. Silencieusement, mais rapidement, il attrapa sa cape et sortit du dortoir, sans prendre le temps de mettre des chaussures. C'est donc pieds nus qu'il se précipita vers les cachots, gagné par une énergie qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné, du moins avant 5h 30 du matin. La présence discrète de Dark lui donnait du courage, il lui en serait reconnaissant pendant au moins une semaine : plus si le gothique avait raison.

Rapide et peu bruyant, il esquiva Peeves et Miss Teigne et continua sa course. Très vite, la fraicheur des cachots se fit sentir et il consentit enfin à ralentir le pas pour reprendre son souffle. Le professeur était-il réveillé ? Ou non ?

_« Fonce, mein kleine Nat. »_ Encouragea le gothique dans son esprit.

Respirant un grand coup, il se dirigea vers le portrait et chuchota le mot de passe. Lorsque le portail s'ouvrit, il manqua de pousser un cri de surprise. Le professeur était déjà habillé !

« Delgado ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici à une heure pareille ? »

_« Il m'a appelé par mon nom de famille,_ gémit intérieurement le Serdaigle. _Dark, tu avais tord…_

_-Nein ! Prends- le dans tes bras et le reste viendra tout seul. » _

Il se jeta dans les bras du maître des potions qui l'accueillit avec étonnement. Puis il murmura :

« Merci.

-Merci pour quoi ? Demanda Rogue, haussant un sourcil, peu habitué à voir son aiglon de cette façon.

-Merci pour tout. Le fait de m'avoir sauvé. De m'avoir soigné alors que vous auriez pu me laisser à Sainte-Mangouste. Et de …

-De… ?

-M'avoir un peu forcé la main cette nuit-là. »

Il se blottit dans les bras de l'ainé qui lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire discret.

« De rien, Nat'. Susurra l'homme à l'oreille de l'adolescent. Quand à cette fameuse nuit, on la recommence quand tu veux.

-C'est le matin là.

-Tu rentres en train demain de toute façon.

-Oui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te gène ?

-Pour le moment rien.

-Parfait. Par contre, file t'habiller : je dois aller cueillir des plantes en forêt. Si tu veux venir…

-Ouais ! J'arrive tout de suite !

-Attention à ne pas me faire une crise parce que tu as trop couru comme la dernière fois !

-Oui Maman ! » Ria Nat, ses craintes envolées.

Il fila dans les couloirs, bien décidé à aller faire un tour en forêt avec Severus. Dark avait raison : il ne devait pas avoir peur. Et puis si la Terreur des Cachots lui faisait du mal, le gothique serait là pour lui montrer sa façon de penser. Même s'il souhaitait que cela ne se produise jamais.

_Et bien, Nathou. Tu t'en es bien sorti._ Le félicita Gueylor avec un grand sourire. _Je te laisse en tête à tête avec ton homme : je vais rejoindre le mien_.

Le Serdaigle éclata de rire : incorrigible ce Dark !

En une demi-heure, il fut de retour dans le hall, prêt pour la sortie dans la forêt Interdite, qui n'avait d'interdit que le nom. Rogue n'était pas là : était-il encore dans ces appartements ?

Indécis, il se dirigea donc vers les cachots une nouvelle fois, lentement, pour reprendre sa respiration et pour mieux observer les environs. Drake dormait encore ainsi que Doï-Dee, donc il ne les avait pas pris. Il s'avança prudemment, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pris de quoi faire du bruit car il se serait fait un plaisir de réveiller tout Serpentard, histoire de voir leur tête au lever. Il n'eut même pas le temps de ricaner à cette idée : un tourbillon de cape l'emprisonna et le tira dans l'ombre.

« Professeur ?

-Non, pas professeur. »

C'était un Auror. Assez vieux, il ressemblait à un renard gris à cause de ses cheveux et de son air rusé.

« Vous êtes ? Interrogea le Serdaigle méfiant.

-Quelqu'un qui œuvre pour la Lumière. »

L'homme fit un mouvement de baguette très complexe puis relâcha l'élève avant de se diriger vers la sortie, laissant le cadet très surpris : c'était quoi ce type ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner : c'était le maître des potions ! Soulagé, il rangea dans un coin de son esprit la rencontre avec cet Auror puis suivit avec entrain le professeur. Direction : la forêt Interdite, dont les plantes n'avaient plus qu'à bien se tenir !


	25. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

« Il n'a pas de marque des Ténèbres au bras, et son aura n'est pas teintée par la magie noire.

-Ce n'est donc pas un Mangemort ? C'est impossible ! Dumbledore a pourtant dit que…

-Il ne l'est peut être pas encore mais va bientôt le devenir ! S'énerva Maugrey, coupant la discussion des deux Aurors. Tuez-le avant qu'il ne vous tue !

-Mais on ne peut pas le faire maintenant !

-Pourquoi !

-Il est dans le train avec les autres élèves !

-A qui la faute ! Il fallait le faire hier ! Dumbledore vous aurait couvert ! Bande d'imbéciles ! »

Ignorant cette terrible discussion, le Serdaigle roupillait dans son compartiment avec ses deux dragons, épuisé par sa précédente journée. Dark en profita pour faire un tour dans son esprit et lui parler.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand canapé de cuir sombre. L'élève se frottait les yeux encore fatigué puis s'ébroua un bon coup avant de lancer :

« A croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, Dark.

-Blödmann, ria le gothique. Je suis venu pour te dire que l'année prochaine, tu ne seras pas à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Trop dangereux : Orion nous a donné pas mal de renseignements, suffisamment pour nous inquiéter et nous amener à vouloir nous entrainer plus durement.

-Plus durement ? C'est-à-dire ?

-On rappelle Monsieur Chang pour l'entrainement.

-Quoi ? Ce taré ? Mais c'est un vrai macho !

-On sait. Lily a prévu de le castrer dès la première incartade.

-Ouch…

-Ja, Ouch.

-Donc, on va morfler.

-Was ?

-Tu ne comprends pas quel mot ?

-Morfler.

-On va souffrir si tu préfères.

-Ach ja. On va souffrir.

-Je dois vraiment quitter Poudlard ?

-Ja. Surtout si tu tiens à rester en vie et à revoir Herr Rogue.

-Ah. A ce point ?

-Ja.

-Okay, je vais donc à cet entrainement le temps qu'il faudra.

- Tu es sûr ? Greg dit que tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je ne veux pas être protégé par tout le monde. Je dois protéger aussi les autres. Donc, je vais m'endurcir et m'améliorer.

-Si c'est ton choix.

-Cà l'est. L'ordre du phénix ne m'aura pas comme çà. »

Il se réveilla déterminé, puis se précipita sur sa valise pour trouver un parchemin et une plume auto-encreuse.

_Professeur Rogue, Severus,_

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui écrire, gémit l'adolescent, réveillant Drake qui se percha sur son épaule pour lire le début de lettre. Pourquoi ce sorcier ne veut-il pas nous laisser en paix ? »

_Si tu ne sais pas quoi mettre, pourquoi lui écris-tu ? Tu pourrais lui parler._

« Mais je ne pourrais pas le voir de toutes les vacances, ni l'année prochaine. Il lui faudra des explications. »

_Mais s'il est au courant des manigances du vieux-sorcier-manipulateur, il saura pourquoi._

« Pas bête. »

Le dragon ricana, content de savoir qu'il avait raison, puis s'installa plus confortablement sur l'épaule de son maitre.

« Que faisons-nous alors ? »

Doï-Dee se réveilla à ce moment-là puis sauta sur Nathanael en couinant pour recevoir des caresses. Demande satisfaite puisqu'il lui gratouilla le crâne distraitement, plongé dans ses pensées. Oui, que devait-il faire ? L'auror qui était venu hier reviendrait sûrement pour finir son travail. Restait à savoir quand il allait venir. Sûrement au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins, il s'en doutait. Tous les dresseurs s'étaient fait avoir de cette façon. Il ne serait pas une exception à la règle.

D'après Orion, Dumbledore était furieux de voir qu'aucun ne s'allierait à lui, à cause de leur vœu de neutralité. Ils n'étaient là que pour garder l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Un parti neutre était inutile selon le Directeur et devait donc disparaitre.

Une pensée que personne n'approuvait au sein du département des Dresseurs : ce parti avait toujours existé, et existerait toujours. Les dresseurs voulaient tous massacrer les membres de l'Ordre, mais comme leurs règles de conduite et leur honneurs les en empêchaient, ils avaient décidé d'attendre que tous les responsables soient tués par les Mangemorts avant d'intervenir. Dumbledore les faisait passer pour des mages noirs, salissant leur image et mettant à mal leur honneur. Un tel acte ne resterait pas impuni, mais pour cela, il fallait attendre la fin de la guerre. Mais Godefroy était très patient : Dumbledore allait bientôt regretter ses paroles. Les dracoliches se chargeront de lui montrer leur puissance, et elles en ricanaient d'avance.

« Au fait Drake, nous avons une mission cette nuit. Ne l'oublie pas. »

_La mission du Poète-au-Dragon ? Bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je oublier une telle mission. Nous devons juste nous assurer que le Grand-Serpent-de-Mer ne présente aucun danger pour les Moldus-Sans-pouvoirs, c'est çà ?_

« Exact. Tu as tout retenu. Encore mieux que moi. »

Le dragon ronronna, flatté puis se roula en boule sur les genoux de Nat qui recommençait sérieusement à s'endormir.

Un peu plus tard, Luna passant par-là le vit complètement allongé sur la banquette du train, ses deux dragons enroulés sur son torse. Il dormait profondément, ce qui la fit sourire : au moins, les Joncheruines ne le parasitaient pas, pas comme Harry Potter et ses amis. Eux semblaient rongés par des sentiments mauvais aux yeux de la Serdaigle, à un tel point que l'atmosphère en devenait oppressante autour d'eux. Ici, elle ne serait pas contaminée par ces énergies sombres qu'ils émettaient.

Dans la soirée, Maugrey débarqua par cheminette au bureau de Dumbledore, un sourire satisfait sur le visage :

« Mission accomplie, le jeune Delgado ne devrait plus vous poser de problème. »

Le directeur sourit puis demanda :

« Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Au fond de l'océan, sûrement dévoré par le serpent marin géant. Ses liches démoniaques n'ont rien pu faire, si ce n'est tomber avec lui.

-Parfait. Je vais prévenir Severus. Il en sera tellement affligé qu'il me mangera dans la main. Vous avez fait apparaitre la marque des Ténèbres ?

-Oui, tout est mis en place pour faire croire à une attaque de Mangemorts.

-Parfait. Je vais pouvoir demander des missions encore plus dures à Severus : il aura tout le temps de briser Harry pendant les vacances et de l'entrainer un minimum pour la bataille. »

Car tel était décidé : Harry ne servirait qu'à occuper le Lord noir et Dumbledore se chargerait de porter le coup de grâce aux deux combattants. Ainsi, il ferait passer Harry pour un martyr et récolterait tous les honneurs et la gloire. Peut être qu'il en gagnera le Poste de Ministre de la Magie…

Mais en attendant il pénétra l'esprit de Maugrey pour y voir la bataille.

La scène se déroulait de nuit, sur le bord d'une falaise. Il pouvait Delgado parler avec le serpent géant à l'aide des deux liches, tournant le dos à Maugrey et aux deux autres Aurors, ignorant qu'ils étaient là et pourquoi.

Fol Œil lança un Avada Kedavra dans le dos de l'adolescent, mais ce fut la liche rose qui se prit le sort de plein fouet, couinant de peur. Les autres Aurors n'avaient pas attendu que le jeune sorcier se retourne pour pouvoir se défendre. Au contraire ils jetèrent plusieurs maléfices de stupéfixion, de coupe et d'entrave.

Le serpent marin avait hurlé de colère et saisi l'un des deux compagnons de Maugrey dans sa gueule pour l'avaler. Le spectacle fut peu ragoutant et Nathanael se prit deux sorts de stupéfixion d'un coup, alors qu'il ordonnait à la créature marine de se mettre à l'abri. Son visage s'était figé sur le coup de la surprise, ses cheveux volant autour de son visage à cause du vent. Dumbledore eut la surprise de le trouver beau à ce moment, regrettant brièvement la mort du garçon : il aurait bien aimé profiter de son corps avant de le faire tuer. Mais avec un habile sortilège de métamorphose, il pouvait le faire sans problème, surtout pour rabaisser le garçon. Peut être que Severus avait encore des cheveux du sorcier… Avec du Polynectar, ce serait parfait ! Mais il s'égarait ! Il se reprit donc et suivit la chute du sorcier dans la mer sombre et agitée par le serpent, les deux liches l'accompagnant dans sa chute en couinant de détresse. Il ne réapparut pas, ce qui confirma les dires de Maugrey : le garçon était bel et bien mort.

Il sortit donc le l'esprit du vieil Auror et sourit :

« Il faut me faire amener Severus. Maintenant. »

Comme prévu, le maitre des Potions fut terriblement peiné par la perte du Serdaigle, et vraiment furieux lorsqu'il apprit que c'était un assassinat orchestré par les Mangemorts. Rongé par la douleur et la haine, il sécha ses larmes amères et se redressa : prêt à la vengeance et à faire les actes les plus terribles. A la mémoire de Nathanael comme disait Dumbledore avec compassion.

FIN.

Auteur : ne me tuez pas. Il y a une suite prévue sous un autre titre, sinon la fic aurait vraiment été trop longue. Considérons ce premier arc fermé.

A la prochaine !


End file.
